Unwanted Feelings
by Crimsonsentry123
Summary: Bobby has loved Lori Loud since the moment he met her. But now he's begun feeling things for someone else. He didn't know why or how. Will he give in to these new feelings, or lock them away? Rating may change to M based off later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Dear readers. I got the idea for this story a few weeks back and had trouble focusing on my other story at the same time. Figured I'd get this first chapter out there and see how it goes. I haven't decided yet how long this one will be but I do have a general frame for the story to follow. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Denial**

It was a quiet, sunny Saturday afternoon in Royal Woods, Michigan. But for the children of Royal Woods, today was special. Today was the first full day of summer break, school was out and everyone couldn't be happier.

At the Santiago residence, Lori Loud and her boyfriend Bobby Santiago were in his room. It was around noon when Lori asked if it was alright to come over, with Bobby feeling a bit apprehensive given the last few days he's had. But since his little sister was out enjoying the first day of summer and his mom was at work, he was left all alone and he figured Lori's presence might help, even if it's her that's been a part of his issues the past couple days.

Bobby has been having certain thoughts and feelings recently that has caused him to question things about himself, things that caused worry within his soul. As soon as Bobby met his girlfriend at the door she instantly pressed her lips to his and for one brief moment he forgot his worries. Everything else melted away in their loving embrace. After breaking the kiss he led her down the hall to his room, closing the door behind them.

The two laid down on his bed as they continued their make-out session, but as the kiss went on Bobby's mind wandered. His mind going back to thoughts of someone else, and guilt immediately flooded his insides, turning his stomach to knots. He felt wrong in more ways than one.

Here he was with his girlfriend and his mind was thinking about someone else, he was betraying her and whats worse was who his mind thought about as he did so. Lori noticed the lack of passion coming from Bobby and broke the kiss to question him.

"Is something wrong boo-boo bear? I feel like you're distracted". Great now he had to come up with an excuse, he hated to lie to her. "I-I just got a lot on my mind is all, I got fired from my last job recently so now I need to start searching for another one". Truth was that he had already passed the interview for another job, but he figured this was a convincing enough lie to get her to back down for now. He'd tell her about the new job soon enough, once enough time had passed to make it believable.

He just hoped he figured everything out by then, Bobby wasn't the best when it came to poker faces.

She seemed to buy into his lie however, she knew how many jobs he had gone through already so it wasn't out of the ordinary.

He suggested they just watch something on TV while enjoying each other's company, he assured her everything would be fine before long. They sat up on his bed, his right arm wrapped around her as they rested against his headboard.

_"She would be disgusted with me if she knew". _He said in his mind. And could he blame her? He felt disgusted with himself because of this new attraction he's feeling. He didn't love Lori any less, he just happened to be infatuated by this person as well. He couldn't explain it, there were never any problems before, he's known them for as long as he's known Lori. So why were things the way they are now? Why did they change?

He couldn't pinpoint the exact start of his affections either, one day he just realized that he felt the same way for them as he did for Lori.

As she rested her head on his shoulder, he gazed down at her. He felt wrong for feeling this way, he was betraying her, holding in affections for someone other than her. Thinking of them when she was right here, laying next to him, her hand resting on his slowly rising chest. Her half lidded gaze watching the flashing television screen, which was playing some reality show that Bobby held no interest in.

They stayed like that for hours, barely talking, just enjoying the company and human contact. The peace they brought one another. Even through his mixed up feelings, Bobby still found comfort in the loving arms of Lori.

* * *

Once she left, Bobby went back to his room, shutting the door before sliding his back against it, falling to the ground.

"what am I gonna do? I can't keep lying to her, hiding my feelings". He said to himself with worry lacing his voice. "M-maybe she'll be understanding… yeah right. she's gonna hate me". He went over to his phone, looking through the pictures in his photo album, finding the few he shared with the person he felt for.

"Why you? I-I thought I felt the same way about you as I do Lori but it's… different, you're different. Why do you bring this out of me?"

He threw his phone back on the bed, opting to take a shower to calm him down, hoping that these thoughts would disappear before long and he could relax.

Once he stepped out he could tell the Ronnie was still gone, and it was getting close to dinner time. He got dressed and grabbed his phone, scrolling through his contact list, stopping for just a moment as he saw that name again. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, scrolling down further to his sister's name and calling her.

After four rings she picked up, sounding slightly out of breath. "Hey Ronnie. Where are you? It's almost dinner time and you know mom doesn't like you staying out this long without contacting one of us".

"yeah, yeah sorry, time kinda just got away from us".

Us? Bobby thought, he wondered who she was with, last he knew she was going to the park, but didn't mention hanging out with anyone. "Who are you with?" He asked, even though he already had an idea.

"I'm hanging out with Lincoln, he showed up at the park not too long after I did. Hey is it alright if Lame-O comes over for dinner?" She asked, waiting a minute but still not getting a response, she pulled her phone back to see if the line got disconnected. "Uh Bobby? You still there?"

Bobby regained his senses after his sister spoke again, pulling him out of his daze. "What? O-oh yeah t-that's fine, um go ahead and start making your way back, and I'll get dinner started". He hung up the phone and tossed it back on the bed.

"Of course she'd be hanging out with _him, _and now he's coming over here too. Shit."

Bobby sat down on the edge of his bed, now the object of his newfound affections would be showing up here soon. "Why am I like this? Why do I all of a sudden feel this way about him? I-I've never even felt anything like that for a guy and now… I just don't get it".

"He's Lori's little brother, _little._ He's the same age as Ronnie and here I am thinking about him like _that._ Am I, am I like those people on TV? No I couldn't do that to him, could I?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a ding coming from his phone, letting him know he got a message. It was from Ronnie. '_Me and Lincoln are on our way, what's for dinner?' _Bobby hadn't even thought about it, letting out a sigh he rose from his bed and headed for the kitchen, looking around for something to make.

_"__And of course mom hasn't hit the grocery store yet, wait what's this?" _Bobby saw a note on the front of the fridge.

_ Bobby could you please get the groceries for the week? I have to take a bunch of late shifts at work and won't have the chance to take care of it. I left money on the counter and the list with it. Thank you baby. _

_ -__Love mom_

Bobby groaned in annoyance, it was moments like this he hated his mother's job. He looked to his left and saw a menu for a local pizza place nearby, and figured that'd do on short notice.

He pulled his phone out and texted his sister back.

_ '__Mom hasn't gone shopping, gonna order pizza.'_

The pizza arrived not too long after bobby placed the order and he set the two boxes on the counter while he waited for Ronnie and… Lincoln.

"Just don't think about it, him. He's just a kid and you're, you. You have Lori. Maybe this is just a phase and it'll pass. I mean come on you aren't gay, right?"

He then heard the sound of the lock turning and the front door opened, revealing a sweaty and out of breath Ronnie-Anne. "Told you I'd beat you Lame-O. Haha". She called out behind her. Just a minute after she opened the door Lincoln stopped right behind her, even more out of breath than she was.

Bobby pulled on the collar of his shirt as he stared at the boy, who was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He was obviously out of shape, not as active as Bobby's little sister, but that didn't mean he wasn't…attractive?

_"__No. Stop that. __Just act natural Bobby, no need to… stare. Don't make things awkward, just make small talk, feed the kid and send him off". _

But Bobby's mind thought of something other than pizza to _feed_ Lincoln. At this point it was too much for Bobby and he needed to get some air, he could always eat later. "U-um hey guys I forgot about something I had to take care of. T-the pizza's on the counter, have as much as you like. I-I'll see ya later".

He quickly rushed out the door, not bothering to say anything else as he hurriedly shut the door behind him, leaving Ronnie and Lincoln in confusion. They looked to each other and shrugged as they scurried over to the kitchen, ready to devour piece after piece of pizza.

Outside, Bobby got into his car, peeling out of the driveway, driving down the road. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care, he just wanted to rid his mind of one simple fact. One that he'd been trying to deny since it first reared its ugly head.

He was falling in love with Lincoln Loud. And he was scared.

* * *

**So yeah, Bobby has developed unwanted feelings towards his girlfriend's little brother. How will he deal with these feelings? will he continue to deny them? or will he embrace them? only time will tell. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, I probably should've finished my other story first but for some reason I just had to get this out there. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the start of this story and I'll see ya when I see ya. Have a good one. **


	2. Figuring It Out

**So I kept having more ideas for this story immediately after posting that first chapter and decided to keep the ball rolling. I'll have the next chapter for Returning Who Was Lost up within the next few days as well, hopefully. Not too much happens here, just a bit of a deeper dive into Bobby's mind as he tries to understand these new feelings. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**Figuring It Out**

Bobby had parked his car on the side of the road. The spot he parked at was near a small lake and he locked his car up before heading down to the grass near the edge of the water. He sat down close to the water, knees drawn somewhat close to his chest as he stared at the still, calming blue waters.

Just a few moments ago he had rushed out of his house, trying to avoid a certain white-haired boy he'd come to have feelings for. Not the kind of feelings you'd have for a friend, or a brother, but ones of lust. The same feelings he sometimes gets for his girlfriend Lori.

Lori.

He thought about her and what she'd do to him if she ever found out his feelings for her little brother. He had heard on many occasions her threats of turning her siblings into human pretzels, he could only imagine what she'd do to someone who wanted to… have what he had with her, only with her brother.

Why was this happening to him he thought, he was a good guy for the most part, so why did god suddenly dump something like this on his lap? He'd never felt this way about a boy before, let alone a child. He still held feelings for Lori so he knew he wasn't gay, maybe he was discovering he was playing for both teams?

But that still didn't explain the fact that he was attracted to someone six years younger than him. The only people his age or older that wanted kids in that manner were…no, no he wasn't some kiddie fiddler. At least, he didn't think he was.

But that didn't change the fact that he still harbored these feeling s for Lincoln, someone he should NOT feel this way about.

Bobby looked around him, seeing if anyone else was nearby, when he saw no one, he sucked in a deep breath and at the top of his lungs screamed out.

"FUCK!"

He was so angry and confused, he didn't get why he started feeling this way, the more he thought about it, the more he thought about Lincoln, the more he was starting to think it wasn't just a phase. Maybe he could just focus on his love for Lori, avoid Lincoln for as long as he could until he had a better handle on these feelings.

He'd be a dead man if word ever got out, his life would be ruined and he would most likely ruin the lives of his family, the Louds included. But he had to talk to someone about this, he felt like sooner or later he'd crack under the loneliness of having no one he could confide in. Even though he had friends, a girlfriend, and a loving family, he felt so alone.

There had to be other people like him though right? Not the kind that would actually be with a kid but ones who still had feelings or… attractions like this.

He figured he'd research the subject more when he got home, maybe see if it's just Lincoln or if he feels this way about other kids. He didn't want to be a pedophile but he needed to be sure, He needed to really figure this out so he could have a better handle on his slowly deteriorating mental state.

He looked at his phone, seeing that it was almost seven in the evening, Lincoln should be heading home soon. He stayed where he was a little while longer, taking in the peaceful serenity of the world around him.

It was a little past eight by the time he arrived home, Ronnie told him Lincoln left about half an hour before Bobby showed up. "Are you alright by the way? You seemed kinda… off when you just zoomed out of here like that".

"O-oh yeah, all's good. Just had some business to take care of for a friend. That's all". Ronnie squinted in his direction, searching for any hint of deception in his face. "you're not doing drugs are you?"

"No! Nonono I am not doing drugs. You should know me better than that".

"Well that's a shame. I was gonna ask for the name of your dealer". Ronnie nonchalantly said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ronnie!" Bobby nearly shrieked out. "I'm just kidding hahaha. You should see your face". "sigh* not funny". He grumbled under his breath.

Bobby went to his room, taking a plate with a couple pieces of leftover pizza with him. He sat down at his desk, booting up his computer to begin researching the subject of pedophilia.

The first thing that came up was the wikipedia page, with all manner of information on people with it. He then dug deeper, searching for interviews or videos with professionals on the subject.

He then stumbled upon something called a 'Virtuous Pedophile' and wondered what that meant. He then found a website for a group who went by this name, and began reading the stories and various information on the site.

This is what he was looking for, he thought. He felt a little better knowing that there were people dealing with this that didn't offend or look at that kiddie porn. He felt better about himself knowing he wasn't truly alone in this.

Bobby then saw a section talking about the support forum for this group and while at first hesitant, asked to join so he could have someone to talk to. He received an e-mail not too long after and gained access to the support group.

There was post after post of people discussing their attractions, ways to cope, just random general discussions, and people reinforcing their main ideal: Don't offend. Bobby didn't make any posts himself, still a bit too overwhelmed by all this new information. He figured he'd introduce himself tomorrow, already feeling better that he might have a safe place to talk about these issues.

Bobby shut down his computer, throwing away his plate in the garbage and started getting ready for bed.

* * *

The boy stared doe-eyed at the Hispanic teen sitting next to him on his bed, hands folded into each other."S-so what are you saying Bobby?"

"Exactly what I just told you… I-I'm in love with you". Bobby said, tears threatening to spring from his eyes no matter how the boy reacted. "W-what? B-b-but what about Lori? I thought you loved her".

Bobby bit his bottom lip, of course his first question would be about her, he was always thinking about his sisters. "I do, I do… but, I love you too. I don't really know how to explain it".

Lincoln got up from his bed, pacing back and forth in his room, which was in reality just a transformed Linen closet. After a few moments of silence, the boy opened his mouth to speak.

"W-well I'm sorry but I… I just don't feel the same way Bobby. Th-this is wrong, wrong on multiple levels. I mean, I-I'm not even...into guys like that". Bobby's heart shattered, even though he expected this answer, he still wasn't prepared for it. "W-well neither am I! J-just you. Like I said… I can't really explain it".

Lincoln looked at the teen sitting on his bed, tears beginning to fall from his eyes, it was obvious he really felt for him the same way he did for Lori. "Again, I'm sorry but I don't...like you like that. I hope you can understand".

Without another word Bobby quickly jumped from the bed, standing in front of Lincoln, his gaze cast down, away from the boy. Lincoln instinctively stepped back a bit, feeling more scared than uncomfortable now. Bobby realized this and slowly turned, starting to head for the door. Opening it with one hand on the frame and the other on the door itself. He stood there for a moment, silent, Breathing turning ragged.

His body had started to shake and he started feeling something stir within him, a primal feeling that he hasn't ever felt before. It was a primal… Lust.

Bobby slowly shut the door, it lightly creaked as it closed tightly in the frame, much to Lincoln's concern. "Uh B-Bobby? You alright?" he asked, his eyes suddenly darting around the room for any form of defense. Bobby locked the door, remembering that Lori's little genius sister recently made the rooms more soundproof, should make things easier.

He turned to Lincoln, his eyes now rising to meet the boy's own. "B-Bobby?" The teen stepped forward, closing the distance between the two in an instant. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders and brought his body close, their faces, mere inches from each other. Lincoln couldn't react quick enough before Bobby had the chance to plant his lips on his own, causing Lincoln's eyes to widen in shock and attempt to push the teen away.

Bobby broke the kiss, giving Lincoln the chance to breath. Gaining control of his senses again, Lincoln attempted to get Bobby to stop. "W-what the hell? Bobby I said no, now get out!" Bobby responded by tossing Lincoln on his bed, standing between him and the door, his only way out. "No, Y-you'll change your mind. O-once you see how much I truly love you! I promise".

Bobby slowly stepped over to the edge of the bed, Lincoln in turn scurried against his wall, his back flush against it once he couldn't move further. "B-Bobby please s-stop, I don't w-want you like that, what would Lori say!?"

Bobby hesitated at the mention of his girlfriend's name, glancing off to the side before turning back to him with his response. "She'll understand".

Bobby brought one leg up to the bed, his right knee sinking into the mattress. Once he was close enough, Lincoln tried to kick him away, but Bobby grabbed him by the ankles and brought him closer, pinning his arms to the bed. Leaning himself over the boy, his body resting between his legs. "Now just relax… and everything will be fine".

Lincoln attempted to scream for help but Bobby placed his hand over the boy's mouth. He then brought his face close to Lincoln's, and just as their lips were about to meet again, his world went black.

* * *

Bobby shot up in bed, dripping in a cold sweat and breathing intensely. He looked around the room and noticed it was his own, he was in his own bed, back in his own room. "It-it was just a dream?" Bobby said as he held a hand up to his forehead.

He looked over to his desk and quickly got out of bed, looking down he noticed his boxers had gotten stained on account of his little _fantasy._ He went over to his dresser and got a new pair before turning his attention back to his computer.

Bobby turned his desk lamp on, seeing the time was two in the morning. He doubted anyone would be on that place at this time but he had to check, he needed someone to talk to, someone who might understand.

He booted up his computer, and went to his e-mail to get back into the forum, he didn't feel comfortable with adding the site to his favorites for easy access yet. He signed in and saw that there were a couple other people online.

He took a deep breath and started his introduction post, hoping he'd get some feedback soon. Since he was new, his first few posts had to be approved by a mod so it took a few minutes before his member introduction actually went up.

He used a pseudonym, even though he might be around some people who would understand, he didn't want anyone to know his name. Most people used pseudonyms anyway. He talked about his issue: his attraction to the eleven year old brother of his girlfriend. And the most recent problem, his dream/nightmare he just had.

Bobby played around on his phone for a little while, patiently waiting before checking to see if there was any replies.

Refreshing the page, he saw that there was one reply, from someone named Richard.

* * *

**Yeah, so I found a way to plug in my O.C. from my other story here. I figured it was a perfectly fine reason for it too. Now he won't be in here too much, he's just a glorified cameo for the most part. Outside of the next chapter I don't even think he'll really show back up. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be on the lookout for the next installment in Returning Who Was Lost in the next few days. Have a good one. **


	3. First Experience

**Hello dear readers. I bring you the next chapter in Unwanted Feelings. Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. And if this one goes beyond the scope of a T rating then this will be where I'll change it to M. Cause there will be at least one more moment like the one in this chapter. **

**guest: Bobbycoln may be sickening to some. But who said that was going to be a pairing? Bobby is still trying to figure all this out. He at the same time wants and doesn't want to pursue these feelings. Only time will tell how the they progress. **

**LoudRisque: I have gone through a few different versions of how this story could play out by the end. One of those suggestions you gave came up early in the development of this story, but the plans I have are much different. No spoilers but lets just say the story won't be following a happy go lucky tone. **

**Anyways without further ado enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**First Experience**

Bobby had posted his introduction, under the pseudonym Average Teen. He figured that was anonymous enough. After waiting a bit for a reply he refreshed the page to see one from a user named Richard Jones.

"Jeez did this guy use his actual name?" Bobby said to himself as he began reading his reply.

_Hey Average Teen and welcome to the forum. You said in your post you only just recently discovered this attraction. Well let me be the first to say that this does not automatically make you a bad guy. I've been dealing with these issues for over six years now myself and only just found this place a little over a year ago. _

_ Wish I'd found it as early as you though, coulda saved me a lot of trouble early on. As my signature says, I'm non exclusive and attracted to both genders. I see that since you still hold feelings for this girl of yours so that means that you aren't only attracted to kids as well. Count yourself lucky in that regard. _

_ As for advice, take things slow. Try and focus on your relationship with your girlfriend and if the thought of her brother does come up… just let it happen. Trust me when I say that trying to ignore or fight these feelings just makes them grow. _

_We've all been there when it comes to just realizing these attractions, I know how scary it can be but it will get better in time. _

_And if you ever need to talk, you'll find plenty of support on here, send me a private message if you ever want to talk one on one. _

Bobby read over the reply a few times, taking in every word Richard had said. His post put the Santiago boy at ease for now, calming his restless mind.

_Thank you for that reply Richard. I'm still kinda hoping this might just be some phase or something but who knows. I'm gonna try and get back to sleep now, I'd like to talk to you and others more tomorrow though. At least now I know I'm not alone in this. _

Bobby shut his computer down, walking back over to his bed and landing on it with a thud, completely exhausted. He looked back at the clock and saw it was now three in the morning, hopefully Ronnie wouldn't wake him up as he was needing to sleep in after the day he's had.

It was around nine in the morning by the time the Santiago boy had woken up. He didn't have any plans for the day and figured he'd just relax as much as he could before his new job started tomorrow. He applied for a job at Gus' game n grub and was gonna surprise Lori when he showed up since he knew she recently started working there as well.

He was excited to be able to see her more now that the two would be working side by side. He hoped having her by his side would alleviate some of the feelings he's been having.

* * *

Speaking of Lori, the eldest Loud child had started waking up at the Loud House as well. She looked at her phone and was surprised that she didn't already have a good morning message from Bobby. Usually he would send her one as soon as he got up and he was always an early riser. Lori was starting to get worried for her boo-boo bear, he was always so cheerful and happy when she was around, but yesterday was different.

Yesterday she could tell that his mind was elsewhere, he was distracted by something and Lori could tell that the excuse he gave was a lie. She didn't mention it to him but she had already found out that he got a job working at the same place she did, Lori figured he wanted to surprise her though so she kept her mouth shut so he could have his moment.

But now Lori wondered what the issue could be? He always told her anytime he had problems and she did the same, they were there for each other every time. Lori then thought back and realized she didn't actually tell him everything though and figured that everyone was entitled to their own secrets now and again. She just hoped that her boyfriend was alright, and that he'd tell her if things got too bad.

Lori finally felt her phone vibrate in her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts and drawing her attention to the lit up screen. She had a message from Bobby.

_'Good morning Babe. Sorry it took me a bit, I actually slept in more than usual today. How's my girl doing?' _

Lori smiled affectionately as she read the text and started typing up her reply.

_'I__t's okay boo-boo bear. I'm doing good, howabout you? Doing any better today?' _

Lori watched her screen patiently as she saw the icon showing that Bobby was typing up his reply.

_'Yeah actually. Had a bit of trouble sleeping, which is why I woke up kinda late today. But I'm feeling better than I was yesterday. Wanna maybe hang out later?' _

Lori was about to offer up her reply when she heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. She looked out her slightly open bedroom door to see Lincoln walk past in nothing but his underwear. Lori sighed in mild annoyance, shaking her head. _"I wish the twerp would wear something more when he's walking around the damn house"._ Once she heard his door shut from down the hall she returned her attention to her phone.

_'Y__eah I'd love to hang out today. Is it alright if I come over later today?' _She then bit her bottom lip as she had another thought, a way to cheer him up even more. _'Do you think Ronnie is gonna be out again today?' _

_ 'Maybe, I think she mentioned something about heading to the arcade today. Why?' _

_ 'No reason' _

She lied. She had a little something planned for today now, and preferred that they not be disturbed.

_'__Let me know when she's out and I'll head over' _

Lori got out of bed and pushed her door shut, getting dressed and ready for the day. She made her way downstairs, nearly getting hit with one of Lynn's soccer balls as she made it to the ground floor. "Lynn! What did mom say about playing ball in the house!? You almost hit me in the face with that". Lori shouted at her sporty sister, who now held her soccer ball in her hands with a sheepish grin on her face. "S-sorry sis. Won't happen again".

But Lori knew better, it would happen again, it always does eventually.

Lori walked into the kitchen grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring herself a cup to help her properly wake up. Luna was leaning against the counter top on the opposite side of the room, one headphone in her right ear and bobbing her head to the music coming from her phone. "Hey Lori, how'd you sleep?'

"Just fine, I'll be unavailable later again today. I'm heading over to Bobby's".

"That sounds nice. You two got anything planned?"Luna asked as she looked back to her phone to read a text she got from one of her band mates. "Well he might not… but I actually had something in mind". Lori said with a cheeky grin plastered over her face.

Luna raised a brow as she looked back up at her older sister, wondering what type of plan she meant with that tone of voice. "Ooookay? Care to share?"

"I'll tell you guys later, well some of you, probably not the younger ones". Luna's eyes dawned with the realization of what her sister meant. "Seriously? And he has no idea? Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Lori nodded her head in assurance. "Yeah I think so, and don't worry I know that Bobby already has protection, I noticed one of his condoms in his nightstand drawer when he wasn't looking".

"Well good luck girl… and have fun I guess". Luna said as she walked out of the kitchen and out towards the garage to practice for a gig she had later that night.

Lori waited a couple hours, messing around on her phone in her room while Leni worked on a new dress she got the idea for the other night. She kept asking for Lori's opinion as she worked. Lori's eyes lit up when she received a new message from Bobby and opened up her messages to read it.

_'Hey babe, Ronnie's leaving in a few minutes. Come on over when you're able' _

_ 'I'll be leaving my place in the next ten minutes. See you soon xoxo' _

Lori added a heart emoji after her X's and O's for emphasis.

Lori grabbed a few extra things from her dresser before grabbing the keys for Vanzilla from her dad. "Be safe dear, have fun". He waved her off as she headed out the front door.

* * *

Back at the Santiago residence, Bobby had started up his computer and went to the support forum to see if anyone was on to chat or if there were any other replies to his introduction post.

He saw a few more replies from people around his age and a few from people who were much older and have had more life experience to help him out. Some of them were even publicly out and told him that while it's been hard, they've had the loving support of their families behind them. This made Bobby contemplate whether his family would still accept him if they knew about this other part of him. He already felt better seeing the support he was already receiving from complete strangers. He could only imagine the support from the ones he loved.

He figured he'd take a quick shower before Lori showed up, wanting to be presentable for her.

Lori knocked on the front door of Bobby's house, waiting a moment for him to answer the door. Bobby answered the door freshly dressed in jeans and a white shirt, just finishing drying his hair with a towel as he opened the door. "Hey Babe". Bobby then leaned in for a kiss.

Lori was just expecting a simple peck on the lips but was pleasantly surprised when she felt Bobby's tongue snake it's way into her mouth. She danced her tongue with his for a few moments until it was interrupted by the shouting of a couple catcalling boys riding by on bikes.

Bobby broke the kiss and shook his fist at the two boys as they started riding away at a quicker pace. "Let's head inside Bobby, then we can continue this… uninterrupted".

Once the front door was shut and locked, Lori grabbed onto Bobby, pressing her lips back onto his, turning her head to deepen the kiss. She started guiding him back towards his room as they continued to make out. The two stumbled into the room and Lori shut the door behind her with her foot before shoving Bobby down on his bed. "Soooo Boo-boo bear… I had something _fun_ planned for the both of us today. And since Ronnie's gone, we shouldn't be disturbed".

Bobby could feel his pants tighten slightly as Lori put emphasis on the word fun. It didn't help with the seductive tone she was using with him. She gave a sultry smirk as she crossed her arms over the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, shaking her head and batting her eyelashes at him once it was off. Bobby sat up as he watched her undress, completely mesmerized by the sight before him.

She was now just in her light blue bra and khaki shorts. Bobby couldn't believe this was happening. All previous thoughts crowding his mind dissipated as he stared into Lori's seductive gaze. Her calming eyes pierced his heart and he felt nothing else but his love for her in that moment.

She strut her way over to the foot of his bed and lightly pressed her palm against his chest, pushing him back against the bed.

Lori crashed her lips against his and moved her tongue to continue it's previous dance with Bobby's. A minute into the kiss and Lori grabbed one of Bobby's hands, guiding it to her chest and resting it against her breast. She moaned as he began to feel her up, this was the first time either of them had gone this far and They were lost in the passion.

Lori leaned back up, kneeling over Bobby as she undid the strap on her bra, letting it drop off the side of the bed. Not wanting her to be the only one naked, Bobby took off his shirt as well, throwing it on the ground close to where Lori's bra had landed. "Y-you like them?" Lori questioned, hoping she wasn't too small for his liking.

He responded by sitting up so his face was in front of her chest. He slowly brought his mouth close to her left breast and lightly blew against the nipple, sending a chill down Lori's spine before he placed his mouth over it. He suckled at her breast as his hand kneaded the nipple on the other one, tweaking and lightly pulling on it. After a couple minutes he pulled his head back.

"Does that answer your question babe?" He asked with a coy grin.

Bobby drew her in for another kiss, as she started grinding her hips against his, and she could feel the bulge in his pants as she rocked back and forth. Lori scooted back and feathered gentle kisses down Bobby's chest and stomach, till she reached the waistband of his jeans.

She popped the button open and slowly pulled the zipper down. Lori shimmied Bobby's pants down inch by inch until they were completely off, leaving the Santiago boy in nothing but his boxers. Lori looked to the noticeable tent Bobby was pitching in the front of his boxers and looked to him with a slight raise of her brow. Understanding what she was getting at without words, he nodded his head and she slid her hands down the sides of his boxers, pulling them off and letting his dick spring free from its confinement.

Now it was Bobby's turn to feel a bit self conscious as he wondered what she thought of him, his size. Lori slowly reached her hand out towards it, lightly grazing it with her fingers as it twitched from her touch.

"Hm, is someone an eager beaver?" Bobby blushed form her comment and she brought her hand back down, gently beginning to stroke him. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as she moved her hand up and down. But as Lori continued Bobby's mind strayed a bit. His mind imagined a different set of hands on him and he quickly opened his eyes back to remind himself that wasn't the case.

"_Eyes on her Bobby" _He thought to himself as he watched Lori bring her head down and gently kiss the tip. "Ooohhh Babe". Lori giggled in response. "Liked that did ya?"

Lori brought her head further down this time, opening her mouth and taking him inside. "Oh god!" Bobby moaned out as Lori found a rhythmic pace and began bobbing her head up and down. Bobby found the strength to calmly lift her head away from his cock, which was in reality the last thing he wanted. But he had to make sure that she was taken care of as well.

He spun them around so she was on bottom now, and he gently laid her back on his bed, trailing his own kisses down her shapely form. Starting from her neck and making his way down, earning him lustful moans in response to his oral assaults. He stopped for a couple minutes once he reached her boobs again, taking his time around them before moving further south.

He undid the button and zipper on her shorts, quickly pulling them off and revealing her think pink panties, and feeling daring, Bobby tore them off. Leaving the fabric in two on top of the pile of clothes the two had made near the bed. This was it, this was the first time he was seeing his girl completely naked, her whole body bare for him to see… to explore.

He inquisitively moved his hand down her thigh, gently rubbing the soft skin before moving further up, till his hand was just a hair away from her womanhood.

He brought his hand down and began to gently massage her opening, drawing forth a loud moan from the Loud girl as he found her most sensitive spot. He experimented a bit as he continued to test the waters. He then took his middle finger and slowly inserted it. "ooh god". Lori bit her hand as Bobby's fingers worked their magic on her lower half.

As Bobby continued to work on her pussy, he brought his head back up to play with her breasts.

"Ooohh O-okay I-I-I need you inside me. Now!"

Bobby reached over to his nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom. He didn't notice the phone resting by his table lamp was lit up with a couple missed calls and a few unread messages.

Bobby placed the condom over his dick and knelt back down in between Lori's legs. "Wait! I-I wanna be on top". She said to him as she shoved him back against the bed and straddled herself above his waist.

"So...you ready?" Bobby nodded enthusiastically and Lori grabbed hold of his cock, aiming it at her core.

But before she could sink down onto it, Bobby's bedroom door opened up, drawing both lover's attention to the front of the room.

"AHHH oh my god!" Ronnie-Anne screamed as she quickly raised her hand to cover her eyes. But she wasn't the only one to be scarred for life by this discovery as Lincoln was standing next to her, having a similar albeit slightly delayed reaction.

Bobby's eyes widened at the fact that both his sister and the little bro he's been trying not to think about saw him and Lori in their most intimate moment.

"Shut the fucking door!" Lori screamed as she crossed her arms over her boobs, trying to hide her shame from her little brother. "S-sorry, sorry, sorry!" Lincoln shouted out as he quickly shut the door with one hand while using the other to shield his eyes.

"Maybe check your damn phone! And lock the door next time". Ronnie shouted on the other side of the door as her and Lincoln hid in her room, slamming her door behind her.

Bobby and Lori let out a frustrated sigh and Bobby looked over to his phone to see the missed calls and three messages his sister sent him. Their moment was now ruined as Bobby realized his member was no longer ready to go, and had deflated to it's normal size.

"I literally can't believe that just fucking happened". Lori said with a sigh as she flopped down on the bed next to Bobby. "What are they even doing here? I though you said she'd be at the arcade?"

Bobby opened his phone to read the messages she sent him.

_ 'Hey answer your phone' _

_ 'Stupid arcade is closed due to "renovations" or something like that. I'm heading back home. Lame-o is with me too, I hope that's alright. We're gonna be playing games in my room since we can't here' _

_ 'Almost home… don't know what you're doing that you can't answer your stupid phone' _

"Well apparently the arcade is under renovations, so she and Lincoln came back to play in her room". Lori facepalmed and slowly dragged her hand down her agitated face. "Out of all the days… seriously!?"

"H-how much do you think they… saw?" Bobby asked, hoping she would tell him not much, but knew better because of the position of his bed in relation to his door.

"Since the side of you're bed is in full view of the door… sigh* I'm guessing literally everything". Lori groaned. "Should we… go talk to them?"

"No!" Lori shouted. "That's like a terrible idea. At least for now… maybe we give them a little time to process what just happened".

Back in Ronnie-Anne's room, the Santiago girl and Loud boy were still flabbergasted by what they saw. "Th-those idiotas! H-how could they be so s-stupid?" Ronnie asked Lincoln who simply stared off into space, not able to get the image of his naked sister about to… Lincoln shuddered at the thought. But he also found himself slightly flush in the face and a small tightness in his pants. "Lincoln!"

Lincoln shook himself awake and turned his attention back to Ronnie-Anne. "I-I'm sorry what?" Ronnie just sighed in frustration. "L-let's just head to gus' or something, I don't want to be here when they decide to try and talk about this".

Meanwhile, the two teens were still laying in bed, wondering what they were going to say to their younger siblings. They stayed in bed for another hour, just silently laying next to each other in peace, contemplating their words.

Lori soon gathered up her clothes and threw Bobby his own, the two getting dressed and preparing to talk to their siblings about what just happened. But when they got to Ronnie's room they found that the two kids were gone with a note on the door.

_'Went to Gus' Game n Grub. Don't follow us. And no, we don't want to talk about what just happened. So drop it' _

_-Ronnie_

"Well at least they just want to move past this. M-maybe we don't need to talk about it". Lori said hopefully, even though she knew Bobby would still want to say something to them at least. Lori decided to head back home, it was a couple hours till dinner and she wanted to get home before Lincoln did. The two lovers shared a quick kiss and Bobby showed her out, making sure she got in the van alright before heading back inside.

Bobby's mind couldn't help but flash back to Lincoln's face. He knew the boy was staring at Lori but part of him couldn't help but think of Lincoln actually looking at him. He then thought about his moment with Lori and the possibility of a threesome between them. He knows he shouldn't be thinking like that but he couldn't help it, his mind just goes there.

He then thought back to what Richard had said and figured he'd explore the thought, let it be a fantasy and move on. The front door to the Santiago residence opened and shut just as quickly and Bobby headed out to the hall to see his sister stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"U-uh hey… we should talk".

* * *

Lori sat on her bed, she was hoping to see Lincoln before dinner so she could alleviate some of the awkwardness between them before everyone sat down to eat. She looked at her phone and noticed the quiet gasp coming towards the front of her room. She looked out towards the hall and saw him standing there, petrified as if he was turned to stone by medusa herself.

"L-Linc..." But before she could continue the boy dashed to his room, shutting the door behind him. Lori sighed in annoyance, it wasn't the first time that he had stumbled in on one of them in a state of undress like that… but it was the first time he'd seen something like that.

He was a year away from being a teen now and Lori knew he was probably starting the early stages of puberty. She needed to talk to him and make sure that everything would be fine. Lori got off her bed and made her way to Lincoln's room, but was stopped in the hall by Luna.

"O-oh hey sis… sooo how'd it go?"

"Not now Luna… I need to go have a talk with Lincoln". Lori then moved past her confused sister and knocked on her brother's door. "Lincoln?" No response. "Lincoln it's me Lori, could you please open the door..." She then brought her voice to a whisper after looking behind her in the hall. "I'd really prefer to have this conversation in private".

She could hear the shuffling of footsteps and then heard the lock on the door turning before the footsteps grew quieter. Lori took this as him telling her to come in and she opened the door, quietly shutting it behind her.

"H-hey" She said as she looked at him sitting on his bed, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay so I'm not gonna lie, today definitely didn't go how I expected. But come on you've seen us… you know before. And we've even…seen you a few times, this just happened to be that combined with a private moment".

Lincoln still avoided eye contact with her as she tried to ease the tension. "Just treat it as one of those moments, and move past it. I-if it makes you feel any better… I might've walked in on mom and dad once before".

Lincoln's head shot up in her direction. "R-really?" Lori nodded. "Yeah, I think that was actually the conception of the twins..." She chuckled lightly and Lincoln let out a warm smile. "They gave me the talk after that. And you can bet it was awkward as all hell… I'm not gonna give you that talk cause I feel like you already kinda know".

Lincoln glanced off to the side with a light blush on his face. "What me and Bobby were doing was completely natural. A part of life, eventually… you'll be in the same boat. And I want you to remember this day and lock. The. Door". He nodded in response. "We good?" He took a minute before nodding once more.

Lori looked back at him once more. "And sorry for screaming at you guys earlier". She then left the room and headed to the bathroom, washing up to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Back at the Santiago residence Bobby was attempting to speak to his sister about their little mishap earlier.

"As I said in the note I don't want to talk about it. I get it, I understand, let's move on. You should've locked the door and I should've knocked, end of story". She said as she wanted to just head back to her room and forget this even even happened.

"W-well okay then. So long as you're alright, I'm good".

The two Santiagos headed back to their rooms and shut their doors, with Bobby taking the time to lock his.

Today did not go like he thought it would at all… But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

**So if that was a bit much for a T rating then expect to see this under M in the future, especially with what I have planned for this cast of characters. I plan on this story ending around chapter 10 or so. And I'll have a couple different endings to it as well. Hope you guys enjoyed. Look out for the finale in Returning Who Was Lost in about a week as well. **


	4. An Unexpected Discovery

**Hello dear readers. Hope you're all doing well. Since I have finished up "Returning Who Was Lost" I'm putting more of my effort into this story before I get started on the last part for that story. Last time, after discovering he wasn't alone and starting to get a handle on his attractions, Bobby focused on his relationship with Lori in a big way, that unexpectedly ended prematurely. **

**Now we take a look at Bobby's first day on the job and see how he's dealing, trying to face this head on. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**An Unexpected Discovery**

Bobby was sitting at his computer screen, looking at the topics and talking with people who could help him and people he could help in turn. He started seeing posts by someone with the username of "Loud" and how they talked about feelings for a boy they shouldn't be feeling. Over the course of the evening, Bobby and "Loud" had formed a little friendship, the two starting to exchange private messages.

But Bobby couldn't help but wonder when his new friend had revealed that the main object of their affections was their brother. Bobby was starting to think that he knew who this person was… and he didn't want to believe it. But now he was wondering which one of them it could be… There's only a few that are older than the kid… but only one that's old enough to be allowed on the site.

"It couldn't be her..." Bobby said aloud to himself as he stared at the last message the person sent.

He pushed the thought from his mind as he didn't even know where this person lived, their actual age, or any personal details about their family. He was probably just getting his hopes up for nothing, there was no way his girlfriend shared the same feelings he did.

Bobby shut his computer down and looked at the time, realizing it was almost ten at night. "Better get to sleep, gotta have a good night's rest for tomorrow". He laid down to rest and slept easy that night, much better than his previous attempt the night before.

* * *

The following day, Lori Loud was preparing for work, she was able to take on more shifts since school was out for the summer and gladly took the chance to earn more money. She knew that Bobby was already there, starting his shift just a couple hours before her and wondered how his first day was going. _"__Gonna have to act surprised when I see him". _She giggled to herself at the thought of his dorky face behind the ticket counter.

Lori grabbed the keys from the small table by the front door and headed out to Vanzilla. She was stopped halfway outside by one of her siblings calling out to her, the one she had been wanting to avoid after yesterday. "Hey Lori, wait up!" Lincoln came running out of the house, glad he was able to catch his eldest sister before she could leave. "Um, would you mind giving me a ride to your work? I was hoping to play around there for a bit today".

Lori huffed in mild annoyance, but figured this was an easy chance to get out of a chore for a week. "Take my chore for the week?" She asked with a knowing grin, one which her siblings knew all too well. "Awww come on! you're going there for work anyway, please?" He asked once again with those sad puppy dog eyes his sisters always got him with.

This trick didn't work as well on some of his sisters as it did on him, only a couple of his older sisters actually fell for it, and Lori just happened to be one of them. _"Damn. He is so cu-adorable...He is so adorable when he does that". _

Lori smiled warmly down at him and tilted her head towards the van, earning a victory fist pump from Lincoln. He jogged over to the passenger seat and jumped in, putting his seat-belt on just as Lori closed the driver side door. "Wait… do mom or dad know you're going?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He gave off a sly smile as he offered a meek "Yes? of course they do". Lori was good enough at lying to know one when she saw em and her brother just lied to her. "Hmpf. Did you even ask them?" Lincoln didn't look her in the eyes, he stared off to the side in defeat and answered her. "They said they were both too busy. Didn't even bother to listen to my question...".

Lori looked sympathetically at her only brother, and without another word, put the car in reverse. "Thanks". He quietly said and Lori nodded in response.

* * *

Bobby stood behind the ticket counter, handing out some change for the dollar bills the customer just handed him. "Have fun!" He cheerfully said as he waved at them. He heard the door open and looked to see Lori walk in, with her brother Lincoln in tow.

_"Just act natural Bobby, he's your bro. Nothing more". _ Lori walked over to the counter and acted surprised when she saw Bobby notice her. "OMG Bobby!? You work here now too!" She shouted in excitement. "Hehe, yeah I actually got the job the other day. I just wanted to surprise you". He said rubbing the back of his neck.

He then turned his attention to the Loud boy. "Yo Linc my man. What up little bro?" Bobby asked as he extended his arm for a fist bump. Lincoln flinched a bit and inwardly cringed as he thought of where that hand was yesterday. Bobby noticed this and a light blush appeared on his face. He mentally slapped himself for not approaching him more carefully after yesterday.

But Lincoln quickly extended his own fist out and the two shared a brofist before smiling at each other. _"See? Just his bro nothing more. Not like you're gonna jump his bones __right here __or anything". _

_ "_So Bobby, I'm literally super excited to be working with you here". "Yeah. Me too babe". The two shared a kiss as Lincoln whistled off to the side, holding his hands behind his back and looking away from the two lovebirds. "Oh Lincoln, go on and do your thing. And come find me before you leave alright? Don't want you leaving without me. End up getting nabbed by some pervert".

Bobby mentally cringed at her comment, but reminded himself it was just her being a caring sister and nothing else.

Lincoln ran off to play some of the games while Lori clocked in for work and met Bobby by the front desk. "Sooo… did you talk to the little dude about, you know, Us?" Lori nodded wit a sigh. "Yeah, I think he took it well enough. How about Ronnie?"

"She didn't want to talk about it. She simply said she understood and ordered me to lock the door next time". Lori turned her half lidded gaze in his direction. "So when is the… next time?" Bobby's face turned as red as a tomato from her question as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Hahaha you should see your face. We can talk about that later. So how has work been so far?"

"It's been pretty fun. Glad to have something to keep me busy and my mind occupied". Lori wondered why his mind would need to be occupied but simply shrugged it off.

After a few hours It was time for Bobby to clock out and Lori was approaching her lunch time. She warned Lincoln that he only had another half hour before they'd need to leave. He groaned in disappointment until Bobby came by and offered to stick around so he could stay longer and he'd drive him home. So long as it was alright with Lori.

"I guess, if you don't mind. That way I have more time to eat something before having to get back to work. But he can't stay out too much longer alright? Mom and dad don't like it when we stay out for long periods of time without talking to one of them". Lincoln asked Bobby if he wanted to play him at the Dance machine and Bobby happily accepted.

The two played around for a bit longer until Lori went for lunch and the two boys sat and ate with her until she went back to work. As time went on, Lori told Bobby that Lincoln should really be heading home so Bobby got the attention of the Loud boy and took him out to his car.

"So did ya have fun Linc?"

Lincoln nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah I had a blast. Thanks for hanging with me and giving me a ride back home. I'm glad I know someone else who works there now". Bobby was glad he had fun and put the car in drive, pulling out of the parking lot and making his way to the Loud House.

During the ride, Bobby couldn't help taking quick glances at Lincoln, the boy being oblivious to Bobby's looks. In Bobby's opinion it was a tense car ride to the Loud residence, but the pair got there before too long and Bobby bid Lincoln adieu as the boy headed inside his home. Bobby made sure Lincoln got inside alright and drove to his own home as soon as he was safe inside.

Now alone in the car, Bobby started talking to himself. "See? Just a normal day, nothing bad happened at all. You didn't do anything wrong and barely looked or thought about him like that". Bobby smiled as he convinced himself that everything was fine, that he had this under control and there was no cause for worry. He could still live a normal life, so long as he never acted on these feelings.

He got home and checked in with Ronnie before making himself a snack.

* * *

A few days went by with no issues for the Santiago boy, until something, well someone, shattered his whole mood.

He hopped on the support forum for a minute to see if there was anything he felt like posting on or anyone he could talk with. He saw the alert that he had a private message from someone and opened up his inbox. It was from Loud.

The message was simple and straightforward.

_"I know Who you are Bobby Santiago. We need to talk". _

Bobby's heart dropped as he read those words. He only just found this forum a few days ago, and didn't even think he'd get to personally know anyone on here. Now he had someone telling him they knew his name, and that terrified him.

Loud wasn't online when he got on so he sent his reply and waited a few hours to check again.

_ "How do you know my name? Who are you? Tell me that and we'll talk". _

It was around seven in the evening When he checked his inbox again. Dreading the response he'd find waiting for him. He saw the notification and after a minute of hesitation, clicked to open it.

_"__Oh you know me, we know each other __really__ well__… boo-boo bear ;)"_

Bobby stared dumbfounded at his computer screen for a solid minute before shaking his head and coming back to his senses. "No. Way".

_"Lori!? What- how- you're attracted to Lincoln!? When did this happen? I have so many questions". _

He sent his reply and repeatedly refreshed the page until a new message appeared.

_"Meet me at my house. Then we'll talk. It looks like we literally have a lot to discuss". _

Bobby's mind was racing. Now his girlfriend, Lori Loud, also harbored forbidden feelings for the Loud boy. He felt like he was dreaming, this couldn't be real. Now he questioned if her feelings for him were genuine or not, but he then thought back to the Sunday before his first day of work, they had to be.

Bobby grabbed his keys, letting his sister know he'd be going out for a bit and reminding her to not answer the door unless she knew who it was. "Bobby I'm twelve. I can handle being alone for a few hours". She told him and he quickly jumped in his car and made his way to the Loud House, where Lori sat on the front steps waiting for him.

She cautiously walked over to his car, barely looking up at him until she stood right next to the passenger side door. "Hey..." She quietly said. "Hey..." He replied just the same. "Uh, get in… I know a place we can talk in private". He told her and she opened the door, getting inside and putting the seat-belt on as they drove off towards a familiar spot for the Santiago boy.

He drove them out to the same lake he drove to when he hurried out of his house on Saturday, the day he really started to figure all this out. In his mind it seemed fitting.

Bobby parked the car and the two got out, with Lori slowly following behind Bobby as he sat near the same space he did before. He motioned for her to sit down next to him. It was a few minutes of silence before either of them spoke, with Bobby breaking the ice.

"So…we're both attracted to him. W-when did you realize it?"

Lori let out a loud sigh before responding. "F-for a little over a year now. And maybe even before that…I don't really know".

More uneasy silence fell between the two as they pondered what to say. "Judging by your posts… this is all very new to you isn't it?" Bobby nodded in response.

"Y-you haven't… you haven't done anything with him right?" Bobby calmly asked, knowing full well the answer he would receive but still feeling like he had to ask. "O-of course I haven't! He's my brother". "But you've wanted to?…"

Lori looked at him accusingly before turning her head back to the water, hugging her knees tighter against her chest and not bothering to respond to his second question.

"How did you even find out that I liked him too?" Bobby asked, the question having been on his mind since he read her message. She chuckled a bit before answering him. "Actually… I didn't, I only found out because you admitted to it. If you kept playing dumb and called my bluff… we wouldn't be here now". Bobby slapped himself in the forehead and shook his head, she didn't know crap.

Bobby was wondering where they went from here, he knew that he still had feelings for her, and he hoped that she still did for him. "So… are you um, exclusive? Or do you still… Like me?" Lori was surprised by his question, not even really thinking about it. When she and him were taking their relationship to the next level in his room, she had to stop herself from picturing her brother, and now she wondered if he had to do the same.

"I do. I still have feelings for you Bobby, I-I'm still trying to figure out how much compared to… him now. But I do still care about you. I lo-" She was stopped mid sentence when Bobby crashed his lips to hers, drawing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. "So… you still my babe?" He smiled warmly at her.

"So long as your still my boo boo bear?" She smiled back. "Guess I should get you back before your parents get mad at me..." But before he could fully get back up, Bobby was pulled back down next to Lori. "Let's just stay… for a bit longer at least. It's literally such a beautiful night out".

Bobby looked up at the night sky and admired the beauty in the full moon surrounded by various stars that lit up the dark. He laid next to Lori as both stared at the sky, feeling closer to each other than they ever have before.

The two went back to the car after twenty silent minutes of perfect serenity, laying in each other's arms, embracing one another under the moonlight.

* * *

After arriving at the Loud House, Lori exited Bobby's car, starting to head towards her front door before turning back to him. "See you tomorrow Boo-boo bear. Hope you have a good night". "You too Babe, see ya".

Bobby made sure she got inside alright before driving down the road, heading back to his own humble abode. He now felt a greater sense of peace than he did when he first discovered he wasn't alone.

Lori walked upstairs to her room, passing her brother on the way up as he was heading down to grab a snack. "Hey Lori, Where did you and Bobby go?" Lori had to think about her answer for a second, feeling a little off since their whole reason was because of him. "Oh we just took a drive to talk for a bit. Everything's good".

"Well that's good, I was just heading down to get a snack before bed, have a good night". He cheerfully said as he walked downstairs into the kitchen, Lori's gaze lingered as he left. She shook her head and made her way to her room to get ready for bed. _"__Maybe Bobby and I can get our own place soon. Then I wouldn't have to keep holding the urge to stare at that ass of his". _

She wondered if Bobby felt as strongly for her brother as she did, how intense his feelings actually were compared to her and how much control he really had on the situation. She figured they'd really need to talk things over when they had the chance again, she was just glad she had someone in real life to talk to now.

Someone who could help keep her impulses in check.

* * *

**So now not only does Bobby have feelings for Lincoln but so does Lori. Who may or may not have more intense feelings. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, which I consider the calm before the storm... See you all in about a week, maybe a bit longer, we'll see. **


	5. Losing It

**Surprise! I just had the urge to keep going on this story and the words just kept flowing. Last time, we discovered that Lori held feelings for Lincoln as well, how will her and Bobby's relationship progress after this discovery? Well let's read on to find out. Hope you all enjoy. **

**warning: This chapter contains sexual assault. **

* * *

**Losing It**

It had been over a week since Lori revealed to Bobby that she also held feelings for Lincoln. The two had formed a stronger bond in light their struggle with the taboo attraction. At first, Bobby had thought that things would change between them, that their love for each other would never be the same again, but the two found more comfort with one another than they have before.

But unknown to the Santiago boy, Lori's feelings for her brother were changing. She was having more vivid dreams involving the Loud child and her thoughts on the whole matter were starting to take on a darker tone. Lori didn't want to admit it, but she was contemplating making a move, trying to turn her fantasies into a reality. She tried to put more focus on other things, her job, practicing her golf skills, leaning on Bobby for support, but little by little her resolve was lessening.

She was beginning to feel like she needed him, like nothing else mattered but her and Lincoln. Lori was making excuses to be around her brother, just innocently spending time with him on the outside while imagining all the things she wanted to do with him on the inside. Lori didn't know what changed, she didn't know why the feelings were growing stronger and why she was feeling the literal urge to jump him when she had the chance.

But it didn't matter, she had to stay strong for her brother, she had to find some new way in dealing with all this so that she doesn't crack under the pressure and ruin his life.

Lori decided it'd be best if she wasn't around him anymore, as much as it hurt her on the inside, she knew it's what was best… for the both of them. Lori headed over to the Santiago residence to speak to Bobby about her plan.

Lori arrived shortly before noon, while Ronnie was over at the Loud house with Lincoln. She hated to admit it but Lori felt jealous and spiteful over what Ronnie had with Lincoln. _"How come it's alright for that slut to date him, love him, but not me?" _

_**"Cause you're his sister?" **_

_"And why should that literally matter? I love him just as much if not more than that skank and I have to lock these feelings away because we happen to be born in the same family". _Lori shook her head as she tried to get her head away from the mental rabbit hole she was plummeting down. She always got like this, but the thoughts go away eventually, she just needed to point her focus on something else.

_**"Like lover boy Lincoln?" **_

_"Just shut up". _

She was pulled from her mental war when Bobby opened the front door to his house. Luckily for them it was Saturday and they were both off work, so they had the entire day to waste away with each other.

"So what did you want to talk about Lori? Everything going alright?" Lori took a deep sigh, contemplating how honestly she wanted to answer his question. Part of her knew he'd understand, out of everyone on the planet he'd understand her the most, but another part of her didn't want him to know how bad things were getting. Talking to another voice in her head, having more and more lustful thoughts about her brother, she didn't want him to worry.

_"__Eh screw it". _She thought as she stared deep into his caring eyes, prepared to pour her heart out.

"Everything is literally not alright". She managed to get out. He lead her inside to his room as the two sat on his bed.

"I feel like I'm losing control, like I'm spiraling down a dark hole filled with the worst parts of myself. E-every time I see him...I just can't seem to help myself. I-I-I just want to touch him, to feel his warm, soft skin entangled with my own". Bobby hated seeing her like this, he knew the feeling all too well now, and she has been dealing with this longer than him.

He was starting to feel okay with things, he started accepting that the feelings, the fantasies were just as much a part of him as the blood in his veins. He knew they were always gonna be there and learned to accept it the best he could.

That didn't mean his thoughts still didn't get to him sometimes, but he felt a lot better about himself than he did a couple weeks back.

Surely Lori's fantasies weren't worse than his, and he's even had a couple that scared him.

"Look whatever you've been thinking about, you just gotta remember that there's reality and there's fantasy. So long as you don't actually do anything in reality… Who cares what goes on in your head". He hoped he was finding the right words to get through to her. "But that's just it… I _want _these fantasies to become a reality".

Lori sucked in a deep breath before continuing, deciding to share one of her worst fantasies, one she didn't and did want to make a reality.

"It's just me and him in the house, everyone's out somewhere for some reason that I don't even know. He's asleep in his room, a-and I sneak in, with a rope in my h-hand. I quickly tie his hands together and ravage him, make him mine whether he wants it or not".

"L-Lori you know you're not alone in this right? I've had a similar dream a couple times. It's times like that where I feel disgusted and hate myself..." Bobby sighed heavily before continuing.

"But then I remember how he would be afterwards, how crushed his soul would be and I realize that I would never be able to go through with it for that very reason. It helps to remember that cause it reminds me that I'm human, that I care enough not to hurt him in that way".

Lori was crying into her hands as Bobby wrapped his arms around her, shushing her and telling her that she is in no way a bad person. They both were just born with a difficult curse, one that they won't let consume them because of their kind hearts. No matter how dark their minds.

Lori looked into his eyes as he smiled warmly back at her, and after a couple seconds, she closed her eyes and brought her lips to his. "L-let's finally finish what we started last week". She said in her sultry tone that Bobby had become so enamored by. "N-no need to tell me twice".

Bobby shot up from his bed and shut his door, making sure to lock it in the process. The two wasted no time in getting undressed, even though they had all the time in the world, there was no telling whether another unexpected arrival would happen again.

They pulled each other close as they shared another passionate kiss, twirling each other's tongues in a dance of love. Lori felt something stir inside her and let her lustful desires guide her. She grabbed onto Bobby's shoulders and dragged him down, pushing him against the bed as she dominated him.

Raking her hands over his chest, trailing kisses down from his lips to his chest. She continued going lower until she arrived at his throbbing member. "Give it to me Linc..." She said under her breath, in a barely audible whisper that Bobby didn't even hear.

She opened up her mouth wide, managing to take his whole length inside her. She bobbed her head up and down, using one hand to stroke him while taking the other to massage his balls. Bobby was in a blissful state of euphoria as Lori continued to work his shaft.

"Mmmhhmm you like that boo-boo bear?" Bobby breathlessly nodded his head in response. "Well I think It's time we get to the main event". Lori then reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. She placed it on him herself with a seductive wink, causing his member to twitch in response. "Y-you sure you're… haahh, ready for this Lori?"

To answer his question she simply grabbed his member and guided it to her entrance. "Let's find out". And with that she slowly sank onto him, taking him inside her inch by inch. "Oooohh god". They both breathed out as Lori buried him down to the hilt. As Lori got adjusted to his size she started to slowly move, gaining a rhythm with each thrust of her hips.

Bobby placed his hands on her thighs for support as she rocked her hips against his pelvis, riding his length. She continued to pick up speed, and eventually Bobby took over, spinning her around so she was against the bed and he was pressed against her.

He lined up his member again and thrust forward penetrating her once more and steadied himself by placing his hands on each side of her. As Bobby picked up the pace he could feel the heat rising up inside him, pooling down towards his stomach. "L-Lori I'm c-close!" Bobby was in heaven and nothing could ruin the climax to their moment, or so he thought.

"Oh yes! Fuck me Linc, cum deep inside your big sis". Bobby's eyes widened as he heard his girlfriend call out not just another name, but her brother's. "L-Lori? What the hell?" He said as he slowed his pounding and began to pull out until he felt Lori's legs wrap around him and bring him back.

"D-don't stop Lincoln. Keep going!" Bobby couldn't believe this, it was like she was in her own little world while he was with her. It was only another couple seconds until Bobby finished, forcing himself away from Lori as she came down off her high.

Bobby's mind was a whirlwind of emotions, he felt hurt, he understood but still felt like things were no longer how they should be between him and Lori. Lori finally opened her eyes to see the hurt expression across her boyfriend's face and wondered what the issue was… until she realized what she said.

Lost in the throes of passion, she blurted out Lincoln's name… more than once. She felt ashamed with herself as she thought about what she just did with Bobby and how he must feel after hearing someone else name come from her lips. He talked about how he felt like he was cheating with her when he thought about her brother, and she just took it a step further by pretending that he _was_ Lincoln.

Neither of them said anything for a solid five minutes, both still trying to process their feelings, and what they wanted to say.

"B-bobby… I-I'm-" Bobby cut her off with a wave of his hand. "D-don't, I get it alright. Just don't...". He was still staring off into space, not looking her in the eyes. Lori felt like shit. She's never seen him like this, and the worst part was that it was all her fault. "I-I'm gonna go…" She quietly said as she got up from the bed and started putting her clothes back on. Bobby made no attempt to stop her.

Not until she was already out the front door and backing out of his driveway. He was too late however, and she drove off back to her house while he felt like an idiot for not doing anything to stop her sooner.

* * *

Lori pulled in the driveway at her house, her make-up running down her face after crying on the way home. She was a mess, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She just didn't know how to make it stop, how to make everything go back to normal.

She composed herself and prepared to head inside, hoping that Leni wasn't home or was otherwise busy so that she could be alone in her room for a bit.

She opened the door and saw Lincoln… and Ronnie sitting on the couch playing a game. Her mind immediately shifted gears from sadness to anger at seeing the Santiago girl. Lori took a deep breath and shoved the feeling back down. She walked around the back of the couch to head upstairs, not bothering to say hello or anything to either of the kids on the couch.

Luckily for her, Leni was outside soaking up some sun, which left their room the perfect spot for her private moment to feel sorry for herself. She heard her phone go off and saw a message from Bobby, along with a couple missed calls, she shook her head and set the phone on her dresser. Opting to flop down on her bed and will herself to sleep so she didn't have to deal with reality.

* * *

Lincoln sat inside his room, the rest of the family was out at one of Lynn's games but he didn't really feel like going, and politely asked if he could skip this one. His parent's were hesitant but eventually gave in and reminded him of the rules for when he was home alone.

The house was quiet save for the sound of the handheld he was currently playing around on. He was startled when he heard a door shut, he was the only one home, and there was no way Lynn's game could've been done already, unless it got canceled. "Hello? You guys back already?" He called out, but after a minute of not hearing a reply, or the usual sound of twelve people walking into a house would bring, he began to worry.

"Um…Guys?" Lincoln slowly ventured out of his room, cautiously looking down the stairs to see if he could spot anyone down there. "I-If this is some joke, it's really not funny!"

Lincoln slowly descended the stairs, his phone in hand. He already had the nine and one keyed in, all he had to do was add another one and hit call, then the cops would come. But he didn't want to make a big deal over nothing, his parents might not let him stay home alone again. Lincoln slowly walked around the living room, looking at the front door and seeing it was still locked, he looked in the Kitchen and found the door locked as well.

"M-maybe I was just imagining it?" He shrugged his shoulders and started making his way upstairs, putting his phone back in his pocket after discovering nothing out of the ordinary. He headed back to his room, failing to notice that the door to Lynn and Lucy's room was opened just a crack. As he slightly closed the door to his room, a figure wearing all black, with a ski mask covering their face stalked out of his sister's room.

Lincoln laid back on his bed, picking his gaming device back up and trying to relax again. Unfortunately, his stalker had other plans and rushed into his room while he was defenseless. Dropping the rope they had next to the bed, they immediately jumped Lincoln, straddling the boy's waist and pinning his arms to the bed. He attempted to scream but his attacker moved the boy's arms above his head and held them firmly in place with one hand while using the other to cover his mouth.

Lincoln was seriously regretting not taking Lynn up on her offer to get stronger. As he thrashed underneath his assailant, trying to scream through their hand, they took a quick chance to grab the rope. This gave Lincoln a small opportunity to pry their hand over his mouth away. "Help! Someone!".

The attacker growled before smacking him across the face, stunning him for a moment and giving them the window to tie his hands together above his head. Lincoln was about to scream for help again when his attacker produced a knife and gently placed it against his throat.

"Scream again, and I'll start using this, understand?" Lincoln slowly nodded his head. "W-who are you? Why a-are y-you doing this?" Lincoln could tell that his attacker was female because of their chest and figure, but couldn't figure out more beyond that because they were using some type of voice modulator, making their voice come out all distorted. She smiled before leaning in close.

"I'm just someone who loves you… and I want to show it in the best way possible". Lincoln was confused by what she meant until the girl brought her lips to his, holding his head in place so he wouldn't squirm away. He felt sick when she pushed her tongue past his lips and moved it around in his mouth. The kiss lasted way longer than Lincoln liked and he had to take deep breaths when his attacker finally pulled away. His cheeks were flushed and he panted heavily.

The mystery girl ran her hands down his chest, the knife still clasped in her right hand as she lightly glided it down to the hem of his shirt. She lifted up his shirt slightly and forced the knife through the fabric, slicing it from the bottom to his collar, leaving the sleeves as the only thing keeping his shirt on him. "H-Hey! S-stop. Please."

The girl pressed a finger to his lips to shush him. "You can beg and plead all you want…just don't be too loud or your shirt won't be the only thing this knife will cut". Lincoln sucked in breath through his choked sobs as the girl lightly pressed her lips on his neck. Trailing kisses along the sensitive spots on his neck down to his chest, stopping to lick away at his nipples. "Ahh… p-please stop".

She ignored him as she brought her head lower, till she was facing the crotch area of his pants, gently nudging it with her head. "N-no!" Lincoln brought his bound hands to the attacker's head and managed to pull the mask away, finally revealing who was doing these things to him.

He wished he wouldn't have done that.

The blonde head of the attacker lifted up to reveal a lust filled Lori staring up at her brother. "L-Lori!? W-wha- Wh-why?" He stammered out with with renewed tears falling from his face. Lori smiled as she once again brought her face close to Lincoln's, who scooted back as much as his eldest sister would allow him.

"B-because I love you. And I have to go day in and day out, watching you strut around the house in your damn underwear… teasing me. I can't take it anymore. I need you, and after tonight, you'll feel the same way".

This was insane, he had to be dreaming, there was no way his sister would do this. "L-Lori… please don't do this, we're family. Y-you C-can't do this".

"Just lay back and relax baby brother, trust me...You'll enjoy this". She brought her hands back down to his pants and unfastened them, pulling them away and leaving the scared Loud child in nothing but his underwear. "L-Lori! NO. Stop!"

"Lori!"

_"Lori" _

_ "Hey Lori..." _

* * *

"Hey Lori… wake up. Dad said dinner's almost ready". Leni quietly said as she gently nudged her older sister.

Lori groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and began to realize where she was...And what she was just dreaming. "H-how log was I out?" She moaned out, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. "Um, like three hours. I think. I came in and saw you lying on your bed, well you were kinda moving around too… you okay?"

No. She was far from okay. Today has brought Lori nothing but one hit after the other. A terrible start to her day, what was starting to be the best moment of her life… which quickly derailed… because of her. And now that damn dream, she was losing it.

"Yeah, I'm fine Leni… thanks for asking".

"Like, no problem. Dinner's almost ready so dad wanted me to come and wake you so you could get ready". Lori nodded her head and Leni headed downstairs to join their other siblings in the kitchen. Lori rubbed her eyes, still trying to wake from her tired state. She looked at her phone and saw even more missed calls and a couple more messages from Bobby.

_'__I'm sorry Lori. I should've reacted better than that. Please call me...'_

_ 'I just want to know if you're alright, don't want you hurting yourself or anything.' _

_ 'Please Lori, talk to me.' _

_ 'Okay, last message. Please just reach out when you want. I forgive you and this doesn't change anything, I still love you.' _

Lori threw her phone on the bed in anger. He still loves her even after all the shit she's said and what she did. He deserved someone better than her… someone who doesn't think about screwing their brother.

Lori made it downstairs and smelled her father's cooking from the bottom of the steps. And then she heard a voice she wasn't expecting.

She peeked her head around the corner and saw Bobby talking with some of her sisters at the dining table. Bobby had shown up under the pretense of driving Ronnie-Anne back home, with Lynn offering them the chance to stay for dinner if they wanted. This worked out perfectly for Bobby as it would give him the chance to talk to Lori. He turned his head and met her eyes, with his quickly changing to worry. He gave her a warm smile and got up to meet her halfway.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her taking the chance to whisper in her ear. "Everything's gonna be fine, I'm not going anywhere babe. I love you". He pulled back and looked in her eyes, which were now filling with tears, and he quickly wiped them away so her siblings didn't notice. Lori mouthed a thank you and joined everyone else at the dinner table.

After dinner Lori asked if she could spend the night at Bobby's, which the Loud parent's hesitantly agreed to. She thanked them and packed a small bag to take with her as Bobby drove him, Ronnie and Lori back to the Santiago house.

* * *

Once there, Lori got settled in and Ronnie made sure to warn them to lock the door if they decide to do anymore funny business.

It was around seven in the evening by the time the two lovebirds were alone in Bobby's room. Lori figured she'd take this chance to ask Bobby about getting a place of their own. "I-I just feel like everything's getting worse boo-boo bear, T-T-the dream felt so… real this time. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it the next time I see the twerp in his underwear".

"You just gotta remember Lori, we're in control, not this attraction. Above all else, we want the little dude to be safe and happy. Just remember that and focus. Fantasy not action". Bobby thought about his current finance situation, and Lori's… if they pooled their money together, than they may be able to afford a decent place, but where would that leave his mom and Ronnie. Maria Santiago works demanding hours, and he's the one having to take care of Ronnie half the time.

But Lori's current mental state was a balancing act on wire as it was, if she didn't get the chance to relax and readjust, then she might tumble off on the wrong side of the line. He was torn between the love of his life and his family, and he didn't know what to do. "I-I need to talk with my mom… I can't just leave her and Ronnie here without knowing they'll be fine. But that isn't a no… I would love to get a place of our own".

"Your sister is going to be turning thirteen next year Bobby, I think she'll be able to handle herself. Hell she practically does now anyway". She had a point. Ronnie was very independent and has proven time and again that she could take care of herself. He'd still have to talk to his mother but he felt better now about moving forward.

"I've still gotta talk with her… and you with your parents… but I think this will all work out". He smiled at her and the two shared a kiss. The two stayed up for a few more hours talking before drifting off to a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Well it looks like Lori is worse off than Bobby had thought. And if you're wondering why Lori feels these urges and has a more intense situation than Bobby after already having dealt with this for a year. Well the simple answer is that they're two different individuals. **

**Many different factors and variables play into their attraction to Lincoln, Lori who is not only related to him but has known him his entire life is bound to have a deeper level of attraction for him. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm actually still a little divided on the next path I want this story to take, I have three different ways this story could play out, with each being possible at this point. But I'll have my mind made up soon, either way whatever I don't choose will go in as alternate endings. **

**And I wanted to give a quick thanks to the people who have favorited and shown interest in this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. **

**As always, hope you guys have a good one and see you next time. **


	6. The Unraveling

**Hello Dear readers! I hope you are all doing well. Tonight I bring you another Chapter. After a mild bump in their relationship Bobby showed Lori that he would not abandon her, and the two had begun discussing getting a place of their own. How will things turn out? well let's read on to find out. **

**Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**The Unraveling **

It had been a few months since Bobby and Lori had discussed moving in together. In that time, Bobby talked things out with his mom and had started making the preparations to live with Lori in a two bedroom apartment close to their work. The place was cheap, mainly because the previous owner had died inside it, but with how nice the place still looked the two lovebirds didn't mind one bit.

With the help of her loving boyfriend, Lori Loud managed to make it through the months leading up to her departure from the Loud House with minimal issues. It was a tough day in the Loud House when it was finally time for Lori to move out. It was an understatement to say that the family would miss her. For the parents, she was was the first of their little birds to leave the nest, to really get out there in the world and be kind of on her own.

Lynn Sr. made sure to give Bobby a stern talking to about keeping his daughter safe and taken care of. Bobby assured him that everything would be fine, he would protect Lori at all cost.

After her small stint out on her own in the garage, Lori was a little worried about moving away from home. But those worries were put to rest when she realized she wouldn't be alone, she had Bobby, her support through the worst times. And she knew it was best not only for her, but for her brother as well. At least until she got a better handle on everything.

One by one Lori said goodbye to her siblings, starting from oldest to youngest. Her roommate Leni was heartbroken when she heard Lori tell the family she'd be leaving and now that it was actually happening the Loud fashionista was crying her eyes out. Lori had always been there for her, being born only one year apart and having similar tastes, the two girls were the perfect roommates. And sisters.

"You'll literally be fine Leni, trust me. It's not like I'm moving out of state or anything". Lori said as she wrapped her arms around her roomie. "And besides you guys can come and visit whenever you want, we'd love to have you all over when we get everything set up". Bobby added.

Moving down the line, Lori reminded Luna that she'd need to step up and help their parents when it comes to dealing with the younger ones. "You can count on me Luv, I'll keep everyone in line… some of the time".

Lori didn't really have many parting words for Luan or Lynn outside of saying that she'd miss them. Their goodbyes were quick but heartfelt however.

Then she got to the person who was part of the reason she was leaving in the first place: Lincoln. She hated to leave them, leave him, but she needed to get a better handle on herself, this was the first step to take back some control and get things back on track. Lori knelt down to eye level with Lincoln and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I told Luna to step up but we both know… you're the glue that really holds this family together. Keep doing what you do best and take care of everybody. I'm only a phone call away if you ever want to talk, and like Bobby said, feel free to drop by anytime".

Lori leaned in and for a split-second almost planted her kiss on his lips, but consciously changed her direction and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before saying her good byes to everyone else.

Once everyone was taken care of, Lori and Bobby walked out to his car and slowly backed out of the driveway, Waving bye to everyone as they did. "Well here we go Babe, the first day on our own. You excited?"

"Of course, I just hope that everyone back home will be fine..."

"Oh I'm sure they will be, just like Ronnie and my mom will be". Bobby assured her, gently placing a hand on her thigh.

"How did they take it by the way? Is your mom really alright with you kinda being on your own?" Bobby slightly frowned. "Well she was understandably upset at first, but then she told me she was proud of me for getting out there ya know? And she was supportive after that, so was Ronnie".

* * *

The drive to their new place wasn't too long, only about a twenty to thirty minute drive when it came down to it. The two were ecstatic when they saw the listing online as it was within walking distance of their jobs and the price was more than affordable with their combined income. It came with carpeted floors and was on the fifth floor of the complex. The view they had was enough to offset the annoyance of having to bring their belongings up the stairs, since the elevator was currently under maintenance.

The two had already moved their beds, and any furniture they had beforehand and were now bringing the last of their personal belongings. They'd start shopping around for furniture for the rest of the apartment once they got everything else settled in.

One hour later and the two had brought up all their boxes and had most of them unpacked, giving them half the day to relax.

The two were laying down on their bed, which was both of theirs smashed together, Lori added a new bed to their list of things to shop for, along with stuff like their living room furniture, dining sets and other decorations for their new apartment. "So I was thinking, since I'm off tomorrow and you gotta mid shift, I'll go grocery shopping and make you something special for dinner tomorrow". Bobby said as he laid next to Lori with his eyes on the ceiling.

"Sounds good...so I put some more thought into what you said".

Bobby raised a brow, not knowing exactly what he said that she was referring to. "Okay, um remind me what that was hehehe". Lori turned on her side to look him in the eyes. "A-about speaking to a… professional. I know the whole reason we got this place was to move forward and I think… I t-think that I can't fully do that until I really sort all this stuff out".

"Oh okay. we'll do some looking around tonight then and see if we can find someone". Bobby said cheerily, glad that Lori was still committed to getting past this, knowing full well that part of her wanted to act, but he was going to make sure that never happens on his watch. "I-I was actually thinking about uh… telling my mom. I-I just feel like she might be able to help to you know? Being in the medical field and all".

Lori smiled back at him. "So long as you think she'll be fine with it. Leave the part about me out of the discussion though. It's still weird having you know about that part of me sometimes". Bobby nodded in understanding and the two discussed what they'd be eating for dinner and where they should set stuff up at once they get the furniture.

* * *

It had been a week since Lori and Bobby moved in to their apartment, the two had really started making it their own in that time. They had bought enough furniture to make the living room look like an actual room instead of an empty space, and a dining table that was close to the balcony entrance so they had a nice view of Royal Woods while they ate.

The two figured it was time they had their families over and invited the Louds and Santiagos over when they were both off work.

Everyone was happy to see the new place, and the two lovebirds were happy to have everyone together in their new place. After the quick tour of the apartment, everyone sat down in the dining area for a dinner that Lori and Bobby made themselves. Lynn Sr. congratulated the two on how quickly they really made the place feel like a home. Lori was happy but there was only one person's opinion she cared about in this moment, Lincoln's.

She may have kept her distance this past week, but it only did so much to alleviate her feelings of longing, feelings that Bobby wasn't even able to dissipate anymore. She just couldn't get over the way she felt about him. Lori had yet to see a therapist, canceling her appointment and Lying to Bobby about it.

In his defense, she gave him no reason to doubt her, she had gotten used to lying about her issues over the years, and he just happen to be a little too gullible for his own good.

Lori was starting to plan something however, a way to finally have what, who, she wanted and get away with it.

But her main issue now was whether her boo-boo bear would play ball or not, she knew how he felt about this whole situation but he might crack if given the opportunity. She'd bring it up to him after everyone had left for the night.

She had a fallback if things didn't go as planned, she just hoped she wouldn't have to resort to it.

Bobby and Lori saw their families out and told them they'd have to do this again real soon. Once everyone was gone Lori decided to find out how best to proceed with her plan. Bobby was washing the dishes when Lori walked over to help him, and probe his mind for how agreeable he'd be. "It was nice having everyone over, I definitely agree that we should do this again. Maybe even have some of them over for a sleepover or something once we get the spare room set up".

Bobby smiled as she grabbed the plate from his hands and started drying what he'd already washed. "Yeah, I'd like that, it was nice to see your family again. S-speaking of which, how are you? Don't think I didn't notice the glances you kept throwing your brother".

_"__Well he's more perceptive than I give him credit for". _

"Oh I'm… doing alright, really I am. I just… took some glances is all, trust me everything's good". Lori tried her best to sound reassuring but had the sense that she was failing in that regard.

"Well alright, so long as you're sure. If I'm being honest I might've snuck a glance here and there myself". Bobby handed her a few utensils as he started cleaning a couple bowls.

_"Maybe he won't be against it once I tell him there's no risk of being caught". _

Lori smirked before popping her next question. "Ever thought of the three of us… you know?" A light blush formed across Bobby's face and he paused while scrubbing the bowl, before lightly nodding his head and getting back to the task at hand. "Uh… y-yeah. Maybe once or twice..."

"You know… I've been thinking recently. A-and, well, I kinda realized how easy it would be to…uh, make that…happen. N-no consequences". The bowl fell from Bobby's hands into the sink with a loud clang, luckily nothing looked cracked or shattered from the impact.

Bobby was staring down at the sink wide-eyed, wondering if he just heard Lori correctly… and if he did, wondered what the hell she was thinking. "W-well good thing that's only a fantasy right? Otherwise I'd be worried".

_"__Damn, might have to abort and go with plan B". _

Lori started a nervous chuckle and turned back to Bobby. "Y-yeah, just a fantasy I had, nothing more. It literally wouldn't work out in real life anyway". She could hear a sigh of relief come from Bobby. "I-if it was though… w-would you ever consider doing it? If nothing bad came from it?"

Bobby composed himself before finding the right words to say. "Well that's how I know it's just a fantasy… because if it was reality, then something bad would inevitably come from it. So no I wouldn't entertain the idea of attempting anything like that in real life".

"Hey, tell ya what… if it'll help, wanna try that role play thing your doctor suggested? If it helps you out I'm down for it". Lori warmly smiled at him.

_"If only that was enough for me boo-boo bear..." _She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. "S-sure, let's try it out".

* * *

It was early Saturday morning and Lori was home by herself while Bobby had the morning shift at Gus'. Lori figured she'd enact the first part of plan B and turned on Bobby's computer. After a few minutes, she found what she was looking for and took care of the first issue. Now that just leaves two parts left… and then she could be with Lincoln.

The next part of her plan was the one she was dreading, once she did It there was no going back, and Lori spent the rest of the day deciding if she really wanted to go through with it or not.

The thoughts of her and Bobby ran through her mind. Their relationship, how he's stood by her after everything, all their issues. Then her mind went to Lincoln, his goofy smile, how close the two of them have been over the years… his body when he's walking around in nothing but underwear. She shook her head, clutching both sides of it with both hands.

The sound of the apartment door opening and closing alerted her to Bobby's presence and she quickly pulled herself together so everything looked normal.

Bobby walked through the hall to his bedroom with Lori and saw her laying their on her phone, he wondered if she went and did the shopping for the week like she was supposed to. "Hey Babe, how was your day?" Lori pulled on her "Mask" and flashed a smile his way, telling him that everything was good. "You take care of the groceries today?"

_"Dammit I knew there was something I was forgetting". _

"No, I'll head out now and go get them. Completely slipped my mind today I guess". Bobby wondered how it could've slipped her mind considering chocolate was one of the main things they were out of at the moment. "Everything going alright Babe?"

Lori nodded her head, maintaining her smile and assuring him that all was well.

_"__One last chance, let's see how things go". _

"Um hey Bobby…I was thinking about that fantasy again last night. A-and I started to realize that there is a way to… well, uh, H-have fun but without the consequence". Bobby frowned before turning around to face her, hoping that he could help her understand.

"Lori look. Even if you think there's a way to… do that with Lincoln, with everything being fine afterwards. I-I-It's just not possible, no matter how much your brain tries to convince you it is".

Bobby let out a loud sigh before continuing, taking note of Lori's sad expression. "Think about how Lincoln would be after all is said and done… he's a special kid, and I feel like he'd lose what makes him special if..."

"You're right… I-It's just… hard sometimes. Knowing that I can never have what the deepest parts of my heart wants". Bobby stared at Lori, trying to gauge her expressions and see if he actually got through to her or if she'd just saying what he wants to hear. He wanted to believe the former, so he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

Bobby threw an arm around her and pulled her close. "It's alright Babe, I know the feeling, but I also know that actually pursuing something will cause much bigger problems than anyone is ready to deal with". Lori just nodded and rested her head against his chest.

Lori sighed, her resolve now set in stone and she was determined to follow this path.

"I'm gonna go shopping alright? Maybe pick us up some dinner on the way back okay?" Bobby nodded, asking her if she wanted him to go with her. "No it's fine. I think… I just need some "me" time you know?"

"Okay well drive safe, and let me know what you decide on for dinner". Lori nodded before grabbing the keys and heading down to the car.

Lori put the car in drive and headed off to her destination, driving past the turn for the grocery store.

It was only twenty minutes until she was back in her old stomping grounds, ready to pull the next part of her plan. Lori took a deep breath before exiting the car, slowly making her way to the front porch steps. Each one creaking as she ascended the small stairs leading to the front door. Her mind was going a mile a minute, trying to think of the exact words to say, preparing herself for the inevitably terrible outcome that would come as a result of her actions.

With a shaky hand, Lori knocked on the door, waiting a good minute before someone came to answer the door. It was her father. With a wide smile on his face Lynn greeted his eldest daughter, while his mind was wondering why she stopped by so suddenly.

"H-hey dad… T-there's something w-we need to talk about. I-It's about B-Bobby..."

* * *

**Well that can't be good. What does this mean? What's Lori's plan? How will Bobby and Lincoln be affected by it? Why do I always ask you guys these questions? Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and I just got started on the last part of the "What Was Missing" Trilogy so be on the lookout for that in the coming weeks as well. And it might be a bit of a spoiler but... I'm going to change this to an M rating before I post the next chapter, I think it'll be for the best. See you all next time, only a few chapters left now...**


	7. Differing Ideals

**Okay so it might be a bit of a spoiler but trigger warning: This chapter contains rape. **

**This was the part of the story where I figured it best to change it to M. Didn't go as detailed as I thought I would but still, rape In any amount of detail is heinous. So last time Lori was not dealing as well as Bobby thought, and now she's at the Loud House as part of her "Plan". **

**What is the end goal of her plan? Well I'm sure those of you reading know what that is. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Differing Ideals**

Lori stared at her father, here she was about to betray her one true love…So she would have the chance to take what her heart really desired. "What about Bobby sweetheart? Is everything alright between you two?" Lori sighed heavily before shaking her head. "M-maybe we could talk in private?"

Her father nodded and lead her to the parent's bedroom, where Rita was already resting on the bed. She perked up immediately upon seeing her eldest daughter. "Lori, hi dear. What brings you by?"

"She said it has something to do with Bobby". Rita's maternal instincts kicked in and she slowly approached her daughter, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and leading Lori over to the bed to sit next to her.

Lynn closed the door and locked it to prevent any possible intrusions during this private moment.

"So is everything alright between you two? What happened?"

**_"__Don't do this! It's not too late to turn back. He doesn't fucking deserve this!" _**

Lori hesitated for a moment, contemplating as the last part of her rational mind was screaming at her to stop now. To tell her parents she was just overreacting and everything was fine, it was her that had a problem. But unfortunately for everyone involved, the darkest parts of her mind made sure that last rational thought was snuffed out.

"I-I can't believe I'm even saying this… I'm still a little confused myself. B-Bobby is… he's… he's a pedophile".

To say this shocked the Loud parents would be an understatement. They couldn't believe that the goofy, kind Santiago boy was some type of child predator. "W-what? What do you mean? H-how do you know?" Lynn asked in pure disbelief.

Lori began to tear up, and the girl was surprised to find that she didn't need to fake the tears that came so naturally. "H-he told me himself…Said that he, that he has...feelings or something like that… for Lincoln".

Rita gasped as she clasped a hand over her mouth, not only was her daughter telling her Bobby felt this way about kids, but he was after her only son.

"H-he hasn't done-"

"No he said he hasn't, but that his thoughts were getting worse and he was worried of what he might do or how I'd react". Lynn sighed in relief after his daughter's assurance. But that relief quickly turned to anger at the thought of Bobby abducting his son and… he didn't even want to finish the thought.

"I'm worried...not only for Lincoln's safety but Bobby as well. I don't want him to get hurt but I also know that if he doesn't get help..." Lori openly cried, only partially acting.

**_"You're a real piece of work". _**

"I-I drove here in his car...not even sure what I'm going to do now. I-I mean I-I- still care about him, but...I j-just need time to process this. C-can you guys bring his car back? I'd like to stay here tonight". Rita pulled her eldest daughter in for a loving embrace and let Lori cry into her shoulder as she shushed her.

"E-everything is gonna be fine sweety. We'll get this figured out. You can stay in your old room for now, I'm sure Leni will be overjoyed to have you back in there… and don't worry we'll take care of Bobby's car".

Just then Lori's phone vibrated and she saw it was a message from Bobby. Last he knew, Lori was simply going out to get groceries and pick up dinner for the two of them. He has no idea the shitstorm that Lori just unleashed.

The private moment was interrupted when the parents heard noises coming from outside their door. Lynn opened it and a few of the kids came tumbling on the floor, the ones who were leaning against it to get a better listen on the private conversation. "Kids! what's going on? Were you eavesdropping?" A few of them were nervously chuckling while rubbing the backs of their necks. But Lincoln, who had heard everything, simply stared Lori dead in the eyes.

"I-Is it true? D-does Bobby really uh, Like me?" He hoped that he heard his sister wrong. Bobby had been a real friend to him since he started dating Lori, they were practically bros at this point. And now… here he was starting to doubt Bobby's intentions behind every moment they shared together.

"L-Lincoln...He-" Lori stopped when she saw how frightened the boy looked. She could see the tears were beginning to form in his eyes and he looked hurt. The worst part about it was that she did this to him. But she intended to make it all up to him later, she'd make him feel good.

Lincoln ran from the group, straight up the stairs to his room.

"Linc, dude wait..." Luna called after him but Lori placed her hand on the rocker's shoulder. "Let me, I'll go talk to him". Luna nodded and stepped aside to let her elder sister through.

* * *

Bobby was sitting on the couch, flipping through channel after channel on TV while waiting to hear from Lori. It had been a little while since she had left and she hadn't even messaged him to ask what he wanted for dinner… he was starting to really get worried about her.

He heard his phone go off on the coffee table in front of him and reached to pick it up. He had hoped to see Lori's name but instead saw that it was her sister Luna who had sent him a message. He slid his thumb across the screen, opening his messages app and he felt his heart sink as he read the words of her message.

_'She told us everything. Stay away from our brother you creep, or else' _

"W-wha..." He quickly typed up his own message.

_'What do you mean? What did Lori say?' _

No sooner did he hit send than did he receive another message, this one from Lynn jr.

_'If I hear that __you __come anywhere near my brother or sisters I swear you will wish you were dead'. _

Bobby was hyperventilating, this couldn't be happening. Lori wouldn't betray him like this, not unless… No. He refused to believe she would go this far, she couldn't. He sent a message to Lori, hoping there was some explanation to all this.

_'Lori, why did you tell your family about me? What happened? I thought that we were good...' _

A few minutes went by and there was still no reply. He contemplated texting Lincoln about the situation but realized that might not be the best move. He needed to get in front of whatever the hell this was. He needed to speak to his family, they'd listen to him. Bobby then got an idea, he'd need proof that it's not just him who has this attraction to Lincoln, and that he would never do anything to harm the boy.

Bobby sped to the room they kept the computer in and pulled up the forum support page. He kept himself signed in to make things quicker but as he went looking for his private messages he swapped with Lori, he realized how stupid that was. He stared at the empty inbox and outbox folders, there was nothing there… and no way to recover them.

"She...She fucking deleted them!? Nononono this can't be happening".

Bobby couldn't believe this. He thought that Lori was fine, that they were making progress and she was working things out with the help of that therapist. But now he doubted she ever even went to them. Bobby felt like his entire world was crumbling down around him.

What if Lori tells more people? What if the entire town found out about these feelings he's been hiding? He knew he'd be viewed as a damn pariah even though he's done nothing fucking wrong. He'd be abandoned, if he was lucky… he'd still have his family. But he had to be the one to tell them, otherwise who knows how they'll react.

He went to grab his keys but remembered that Lori took his car to "get the groceries". He had no transportation. Juts then Bobby heard a loud knock at his door.

_"__I'm not expecting anyone...I have a bad feeling about this..." _

Bobby slowly walked to the front of his apartment. With a shaky hand he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, to reveal an angry looking Lynn and Rita Loud staring him down.

"U-Uh heeeyyy Mr. and Mrs. Loud. Um p-please let me explain..."

"There's no need for that Bobby, Lori told us everything we need to hear".

Bobby swallowed hard, he wanted to plead his case, to tell his side of the story. But he knew that without proof… it would be a pedo's word against Lori, their daughter. He knew they wouldn't believe a thing he said...but he still had to say it.

"P-please just hear me out..." Lynn folded his arms and continued his menacing stare but gave the intention that he'd let Bobby have his say.

"I-It's true what she said… I do have… feelings for Lincoln". Bobby held his head in shame, feeling so small compared to the Loud parents. "B-but I could and would never, Never! Do anything to him. I swear! I still have feelings for Lori. I still love her… even now".

"I swear to you two that I am never going to act on these feelings, and, and I know this is going to sound crazy… and until I get my hands on proof you have no reason to believe what I'm going to say next but… Lori also has these feelings for him".

"Excuse me?". Rita said with a definite hint of venom in her voice.

"It's kinda hard to explain but there's this support forum for…people like us who have these attractions but don't act, and Lori is a member on there too. I swear!"

"I see… so Lori was right". Lynn dismissively said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She said that you'd try to convince us of something like this. We aren't buying it Bobby, I'm so beyond angry and disappointed in you right now".

"I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me… I'll try and find the proof, until then… you and your family won't be hearing from me, I promise". Lynn stared at the defeated boy, and he almost felt sorry for him, almost. "If I can ask one thing from you guys? Please tell Lori that I'm sorry for whatever I did to make her do this, that's all".

Bobby only heard the metal clunking of his keys hitting the ground in response. "Here's your car keys by the way. For your sake, this better be the last time we see each other. Stay away from my daughter and stay the hell away from my son!" Bobby nodded and picked up the keys that Lynn threw on the ground. The Loud parents walked away and Bobby slowly shut the door.

He collapsed against it once the door was shut, sliding down the door till he was on the ground. The boy pulled his knees to his chest and wept, his chest feeling tight and a knot forming in his throat. They looked at him like he was a monster, with revulsion and maybe even a little pity. He felt sick to his stomach, he'd never had to personally deal with the hatred and stigma that came with these attractions, and now that he has… it hurt like hell.

He just hoped that his mom and sister would still love him after finding out.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes ago- Loud House**

"Lincoln? It's me Lori...please open the door". Lori softly said as she leaned against the door to the former linen closet. She could hear the sniffles coming from the other side of the door and felt terrible that it was because of her that he's like this.

But at least everything was still going according to plan.

"Well I'm just going to wait out here until you're ready to talk". And with that she sat down on the hall floor, getting comfortable and waiting for her brother to respond.

After another minute of silence, Lori heard the faint sounds of footsteps as Lincoln got off the bed and unlocked the door, opening it slightly to give Lori chance to speak. She got up and entered his room, shutting and locking the door behind her. "How ya doing Linc?"

Lincoln just shrugged his shoulders in response. Lori sighed as she walked over to his bed, calmly sitting down next to her brother and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I get your upset. I'm in the same boat here. Bobby lied to us both".

"H-how are you feeling? I can only imagine what's going through your head". Lincoln softly replied, knowing that Lori was hurting just as much if not more than he was. "I-I'm dealing… I just can't really think about seeing him again anytime soon. Mom and dad are taking his car back to him and we'll get my stuff when he's working".

"Do you think you should tell your boss? I mean...is it safe for him to be around other kids like that?" Lori contemplated her answer. She already destroyed Bobby's image in the mind of her family, if she went any further… He'd be hated by the entire town. She knew when it was too much, her plan only called for him to be hated by her family, to keep him at bay, not destroying his entire life.

"No… I don't think he feels the same thing for all kids. From what he told me, it's mainly you..." Lori could feel the regret already forming in her chest, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't care. The damage was already done, the best she could hope for was for her family to keep it to themselves, and maybe do some damage control to make Bobby's standing with them better...eventually.

"Just be careful if you're ever around him. He swore that he couldn't do anything to you but, he also was sometimes scared that he might lose control one day". Lincoln nodded his head, he wondered where this left him and Ronnie-Anne now. Did she even know? Based off of what Lori was telling him and the fact that Ronnie never brought it up, though he doubted she actually would, It seemed like Lori was the only person he told.

"His family doesn't know I'm guessing?" Lori shook her head. "But I imagine after this that he'll be telling them. So that they don't find out from anywhere else".

"Do you think he was just hanging out with me to get… closer? I feel like it all was just fake now".

"Only Bobby knows his real intentions behind every time you two hung out...But I think that he just wanted to spend time with you. He seemed sincere when he told me he would never do anything to you". Lincoln nodded and rested his head on Lori's shoulder as she gently stroked his back. She was tempted to take him then and there, but knew she had to bide her time for the right moment.

* * *

It took a while for Bobby to recover from the emotional hurt he received from the Loud parents, but once he did he got in his car and made his way to his old house.

He knew that his mom had the night off and Ronnie should be home as well. It took him thirty minutes because of heavy traffic, and he sat in the driveway for a good five minutes before he found the strength to head inside. Bobby still had the keys to his old house, but he felt it was appropriate to knock this time, not wanting to just barge in unannounced.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, then pulled back slightly, his nerves still wracking him from inside. Bobby breathed hard and regained his composure, knocking three times on the door. After a minute of nothing, Bobby heard the lock turning and the door opened to reveal his mother, Maria Santiago.

"Bobby! I'm so happy to see y- Are you alright?" Maria's joy turned to worry when she saw the state of her son. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a bit of a mess, he looked like someone who just had a mental breakdown. "N-not really...C-c-can we talk in private?" Bobby managed to stutter out.

Maria wrapped an arm around her son and led him inside, taking him to her room so they could talk. Bobby sat down on her bed while she shut the door, Ronnie-Anne was watching TV in her room and oblivious to what was going on outside her door. Maria sat down on the bed next to her son and gently wrapped him in a motherly embrace. "Okay Baby, tell me what's going on".

Bobby sniffled before wiping his nose and looking down to the ground, not being able to look his mother in the eye. After taking a deep breath, Bobby began.

"Y-you said that you'd always love me right? No matter what? W-well what if, sniff* what if there was something wrong w-with me? What if..." New tears were ready to come falling from Bobby's eyes as he tried to find the words. "Bobby honey, trust me when I say that no matter what you are, no mater what you've done, I'll still love you. So please tell me, what's going on".

"I-I-I'm a...pedophile". He burst into tears and began crying into his hands as the truth finally left his lips. Maria didn't say anything in response, instead opting to show what she was feeling instead of saying it.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Bobby and held him tight. "It's okay Bobby. Let it out. I'm here". She wasn't yelling at him, not running away or saying he's a freak…she was hugging him. Bobby returned her embrace and rested his chin on her shoulder, letting the tears fall, glad that she wasn't turning him away. After a minute of holding each other tight, Maria pulled back and looked her son in the eyes.

"So… how do you uh, know that you're, like that?" Bobby wondered how much to actually tell her, how much was too much? But he decided that to really understand the situation, she'd need to know everything. He explained his affections for Lincoln, a few other kids he started taking a notice of, and how he found an online support group to help him. He hesitated when he was about to mention Lori.

Even though she betrayed him, told her family everything about him, but conveniently left out the part about her, he still didn't want to spill her secret.

But then he thought about why she would do that in the first place, and he knew there was only one reason. She was going to act.

For Lori's safety and more importantly at this point Lincoln's, he knew he needed to tell her.

"I met Lori on the support forum. She feels the same way about Lincoln, but… she's worse off. The reason I'm here now is because… I think she's going to do something. She told her family about me but left out how she's in the same boat".

"Y-you think she's going to do something to Lincoln?"

"I can't imagine another reason why she'd want me out of the picture, why she'd turn her family against me". Then a thought came across Bobby's mind and he had to ask.

"H-hey mom? You haven't even asked me whether I've done anything or looked at anything". Maria smiled and responded. "That's because I know you Bobby". He smiled back at her and Bobby felt immensely better than he had just moments ago. Bobby was relieved to know that he wasn't completely abandoned yet.

* * *

It had been a few days since Lori revealed Bobby's secret to her family. And while nothing crazy has happened yet, both her and him knew it was only a matter of time until something exploded both their worlds. It was only a couple weeks until school had started back up, the Loud parents were shopping for school supplies while their kids explored the mall to pick out some stuff of their own.

Lincoln was just walking out of the comic book store with a couple new issues in hand while his sister's were spread out around the rest of the mall.

He was walking over to the food court to meet up with his family in a few minutes when he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see.

Slowly walking his way was Bobby Santiago.

Lincoln was frozen in place, he hasn't heard from or seen Bobby since Lori told the family about his secret attraction.

Bobby was almost within spitting distance and Lincoln was contemplating whether to run or not, but they were in public and even if Bobby wanted to do anything, there were multiple ways Lincoln could get away. Lincoln decided to let this play out and see what happens.

Bobby stopped when he was five feet away from the boy, only just now taking the time to look at his face. He could see the cautious stare Lincoln was giving him and he had every right to be scared after what Lori told him. Taking a deep breath, Bobby found the words he was needed to get across to the boy.

"H-hey Lincoln...um so I know that Lori told you guys everything, well almost everything. I'm not here to do anything I swear. I just… I just want to talk. To explain myself to you and once I've said my piece I'll leave. So, please hear me out?"

Lincoln hesitantly nodded his head, still staying where he was and ready to move at the slightest hint of trouble. "Okay so… yeah I do have feelings for you. But I am never going to act on them I swear. And I still love Lori… even after she told you guys. But I'm not here for that. I'm here to warn you..."

Lincoln's curiosity was piqued, up until now he felt he needed to be worried about Bobby, but now he was being told that he should be fearing something else.

Bobby ran his fingers through his hair, trying to sound as serious as he possibly could to get his point across. "Listen, I know this is going to sound crazy, and right now I don't have any proof, but I couldn't wait to get it either. Keep an eye on Lori, she...also has feelings like this for you".

"What!?" Lincoln cried out, earning the two a couple stares from passerby's.

Bobby looked around, relieved that none of Lincoln's sisters were on them yet. "I know, I know. I've lied to you for months now and you have no reason to trust me but please, I'm asking for your sake…just be careful around her. I-I hope you stay safe dude, goodbye".

And with that Bobby walked the other way, disappearing into the crowd of people. Lincoln simply stood there, still stunned by Bobby's ridiculous accusation on his oldest sister. He shook his head and continued making his way to the food court, seeing a few of his sisters already waiting at one of the tables.

Unknown to the group, Bobby was still lurking around. He stood by a cellphone kiosk and watched Lincoln make his way over to a table where Leni and Luna were there with the twins. Bobby could see Lisa and Luan walking over from the other side of the food court and Bobby wondered where Lori was. Just as he was about to turn and walk out of the mall, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

He turned to see a mall security guard staring him down. "Would you kindly follow me young man? I have a couple things I need to ask you". Bobby's stomach dropped, he wasn't doing anything wrong, why was this guy here?

Standing just outside a small shop was Lynn Jr. staring at the scene unfolding before her. Just a few moments before hand, she saw Bobby talking to Lincoln and alerted a security guard, telling him that a child molester had been stalking her brother. It didn't take long for the guard to get up and find Bobby.

As Bobby was being led away by the guard, Lynn Jr. smiled before walking over to the food court and joining her siblings.

Lincoln told them what happened, and didn't happen. Assuring the girls that he was fine and that Bobby said to watch out for Lori, which everyone agreed was crazy.

Meanwhile Bobby was being detained by the security guard, not letting him make any calls and simply telling the boy to sit down and shut up. He was sweating, he wished they would let him call his mom but they weren't letting him do anything beyond sitting down in the uncomfortable metal chair by the desk.

Bobby didn't even know why he was there, they weren't telling him anything, and occasionally threw disgusted glances his way. Bobby knew that look, he received the same one from Mr and Mrs Loud a few nights ago. But how did this guy know, did someone tell him?

This was it, this was the beginning of the end for him. He knew that even though he didn't do shit that they'd find something. No one likes a pedophile, even ones who legitimately care about kids, they'll find something to arrest him on. He just hoped this would all get sorted out soon.

He had no idea why he was here, but he assumed it had something to do with what Lori was planning, and now he was assuming the worst.

The security guard told him that someone would be by to take him to the precinct, where they were going to hold him for questioning, possibly overnight. Bobby couldn't believe this was happening, he needed to reach his mom, she would help him out of this. He didn't even do anything wrong!

"Can I please call my mom? I swear I wasn't doing anything wrong". The guard ignored him as he went back to typing up something on his computer, a smug expression plastered across his face.

Bobby hung his head in defeat. An hour later and an officer came by to drive Bobby to the sheriff's office, Bobby was thankful that he didn't use handcuffs on him at least.

* * *

It was half past five in the evening when the Loud family returned to their humble abode. Lori Loud was doing her best to hide the fact that she was giddy as a schoolgirl.

Tonight was the night. The night she was gonna reap the rewards of her plan.

She got all she needed while out at the mall, making sure to use cash instead of a card so there was no trace, she also made sure none of her siblings saw what was in her bags. Lynn Jr. had seen one of the items and Lori managed to convince her sporty sister that it was simply a special strap on the new purse she bought… not part of the rope she'd be using for tonight's fun.

She stashed the bags in her dresser and headed back downstairs to join her family for dinner. Her thoughts going to Bobby and wondering if the trouble Lynn had caused for him was over yet. From what she said Bobby was just standing around doing nothing, not stalking like she was suggesting. He should be walking around free by now.

Probably just trying to keep an eye on her and Lincoln, make sure nothing's happened or will happen. Well thanks to her sister, there was nothing standing in the way of her goal now. Tonight, Lincoln would know the full extent of her love for him. After dinner, the Loud family all went off on their own doing their usual tasks, with Lincoln heading up to his room to read his new comic books and Lori preparing herself for tonight.

It wasn't until nine at night that some of the family had started to drift off to sleep. The only people still up were Lori, Lynn jr., Lucy and Lincoln, though the sole male child was beginning to drift off to dream land himself, blissfully unaware of the fate that would soon befall him.

* * *

Across town, Bobby Santiago sat in a holding cell. By the time they reached the precinct it was five in the evening. The officer who brought him in let Bobby make his phone call and Bobby immediately dialed the hospital's number knowing that his mom wouldn't have her phone handy.

Unfortunately for him, Maria was busy with a patient in the operating room and couldn't answer his call, wasting the one call the officer let him have. It took another hour before another officer came by to question Bobby about the events at the mall among other things. "So the guard says a witness caught you stalking her brother and the rest of their family. Mentioning that you have an attraction for the boy in question as well. What were you doing speaking to him and why were you there?"

"As I was trying to tell the security guard…I was only there to warn Lincoln. See sigh* I'll admit I do have feelings for him, but I will never act on them. His sister Lori though, I think she's planning on it, and I'm worried about the little guy".

"So you're saying that Lori Loud, oldest sister in the Loud family… is a pedophile? Like you? And that she's targeting her brother? Like you?" The officer asked as he wrote down a few notes in his book.

"Yes, wait no! Not like me. I am not targeting him, I have no intentions of harming Lincoln Loud". Bobby exclaimed.

"Well the girl, Lynn Loud, says otherwise. She said that you were, and I quote: "Eyeing her brother like a piece of meat". She was scared for her brother's safety".

"Only because Lori told them I was after him, which I'm not! I know it sounds crazy but this is all part of her plan to act on her feelings for him. With me out of the way she has the chance to do it! Please believe me. Before something bad happens to him".

"We have no evidence to actually assume that Lori Loud is after her brother. What we do have is footage of you staring down the Loud family while at the mall".

"But I wasn't…it doesn't matter what I say now. You aren't gonna believe anything I have to say anyway. I can already tell you made up your mind about me". Bobby said, defeated as he laid back in his chair, his arms crossed.

Now It was half past nine and the only light in the room came from the full moon shining through the barred window. Bobby looked up at it as dread filled his chest, he had the feeling she was going to make her move. And there was nothing he could do to stop her. He felt a sting in his heart as he thought that it could be happening right now.

Bobby hoped that his mom got the message he left for her and he'd be free soon, but he knew deep down it might not be soon enough.

* * *

Lori looked at the time on her phone, seeing it was ten o clock. She cast a glance at Leni and saw she was still soundly asleep, Lori figured that most if not all of her family would be asleep at this point. Her heart was racing in excitement, she had no idea how the rest of the night would turn out, but she was sure of one thing: She was going to get what she wanted.

Getting up out of bed, Lori tip-toed to her dresser. She took the contents from her shopping bag and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Lori quietly made her way out of her and Leni's room, She was glad that she had a room closest to the bathroom, less chance of getting caught.

_**"Just stop. It's not too late". **_

She changed out of her night clothes and put on her attire for the night. A black pair of pants, long sleeved black shirt and a ski mask to conceal her identity. She wanted Lincoln to know it was her but she also knew that it'd be better to tread cautiously the first time.

She'd reveal herself to him eventually.

With the rope in hand along with a roll of tape and a special gag, Lori silently crept out of the bathroom and began making her way to the opposite end of the hall.

_**"He's your brother. Your little brother! He doesn't fucking want this". **_

_"He will..." _

She just hoped that Lincoln would be asleep, it would make it easier to subdue him without giving him the chance to scream out. Lisa may have made recent improvements to their thin walls but it was still a silent night in the Loud House.

Standing just a few inches from his door now, Lori breathed heavily, This was it. Once she opened his door… it was just her and him, like she always wanted.

_**"**__**Just turn back, go to sleep and tomorrow…Get. Help". **_

Lori gripped the doorknob, slowly twisting it to open the door. It lightly creaked as she pushed it open, slipping inside, she gently closed the door behind her.

The room was dark, save for the small amount of moonlight shining through his window. She looked to her right and saw him, his sweet, gentle face as he laid in bed, in a peaceful dream state. She hated that he'd soon be roughly pulled out of whatever dream he was having, but she knew he'd enjoy what was about to happen even more.

_**"**__**You're about to ruin his fucking life. You know what this will do to him, he's never going to be the same goofy brother you fell in love with. Just. Stop. Stop trying to rationalize this and accept that you're about to completely destroy his life". **_

_"He'll get over it. Like I said I'll make sure he enjoys it, to where he'll be asking for it. He'll. Be. Fine". _

Lori leaned over the bed, gently lifting the blanket off her brother and sliding it down the bed. Lincoln was clothed in his usual orange pajamas and she couldn't wait to see how he looked out of them. Lori lifted her leg, swinging it around to the other side of the bed and shifted her weight so she was now kneeling over her sleeping brother.

The mattress dipped slightly from the added weight and Lori took the piece of tape, and the pair of panties she was going to use as a gag and made her move.

With a devil's grin she shoved her panties into the boy's mouth and quickly placed the tape over them in the process. She wanted to know the taste of his lips but that could come later, right now she had to play it safe and make sure he wouldn't wake anyone up. The fabric being forced into his mouth was enough to wake Lincoln up, whose eyes shot open as he tried to find out what was going on. He tried to bring his hands up to remove the clothing from his mouth but they were immediately pinned to the bed by his attacker.

Once Lincoln finally realized what was happening he tried to scream out for help, but the muffled noise that followed was too low for anyone outside of his room to hear. The boy was terrified as he stared at the figure above him, Lincoln wondered what they were doing here and what they wanted with him.

Lori stared into his eyes, which looked like tears were ready to come pouring out of any minute. She gripped his wrists and brought his arms close to her, pulling him up in the process. She quickly grabbed the rope she had next to them and started tying his hands together. Lincoln shouted his protests through the gag, and even though Lori could imagine the words he was saying, she couldn't understand a single thing he was trying to say.

Once she had succeeded in tying his hands up, Lori forced them above his head in one arm while using her other hand to caress his cheek. Lincoln turned his face to the side, not wanting to be touched by this person. Lori leaned in close and planted a kiss on his cheek, and Lincoln felt a strange sense of familiarity from it. Lori gently pushed him back against the bed and leaned her body to follow him down, resting a hand on his chest and staring lustfully in to his scared eyes.

Lori shifted the boy's collar slightly and brought her lips to his neck, planting warm kisses down his neck and collar bone. The noises Lincoln was making beneath the gag were really getting to Lori, she wanted to hear those helpless moans. She made her voice as deep and foreign as possible and finally spoke to him.

"I'll take that out if you promise not to scream. What's going to happen tonight is going to happen, no matter what. As easily or how hard is completely dependent on you". Lincoln felt like he knew that voice from somewhere but he couldn't place it, regardless he really wanted whatever was in his mouth out so he nodded.

Lori carefully removed the tape holding her undergarments in place, pulling them out and giving Lincoln the chance to breathe properly again. With a shaky voice he began to speak.

"W-who are y-you? W-why are you d-doing this?" Lori grinned before remembering her earlier fantasies. "Because I love you, and I'm here to show you just how much". She brought her hands to his night shirt and started undoing the buttons. "No!" He forcefully whispered. He wanted to scream out for his family, but he also didn't want that disgusting underwear back in his mouth.

Lincoln moved his hands to pull hers away but she simply pushed them back over his head and used the other hand to continue taking his shirt off. She undid the final button and parted his shirt, leaving it hanging by his sides.

The cold air brisked across his skin and he shivered as Lori placed her hand on his bare stomach. This is what she was wanting, the feel of his warm skin beneath her. She roamed her hand around his body, with a light moan escaping the boy's lips as she grazed one of his nipples with her fingertips.

"P-please stop".

Lori leaned forward and planted her lips on his, forcing her tongue past his parted lips. Lincoln tried to squirm away, but Lori held his head firmly in place.

She pulled away, a small trail of saliva lingering between the two before dropping off. At this point Lori had been slowly grinding her hips against Lincoln's groin, bringing his dick to life. _"__W-why is it getting like that? I don't want this". _Lincoln thought to himself as tears had begun to fall from his face.

"I can see that someone's enjoying themselves… I knew you'd like it". Lori said in a sultry tone as she cast her half lidded gaze downward. "N-n-no I don't! P-please stop it".

Lori brought her hand down to the waistband of his night pants and began to move them down until Lincoln finally decided this was too far and he didn't care if she shoved those panties back in his mouth. "Help! Some-" Lori moved her hand to halt his screaming, bringing the tape back out but not seeing her underwear in view.

She shrugged and figured the tape would have to do. Tearing off another piece she placed it over his mouth and shifted her weight to remove Lincoln's pants. He thrashed his legs in an attempt to stop her but she held them down with her knees and pulled his pants down to his ankles.

There it was, she had only caught small glimpses of it as they got older, But here it was now in all it's glory. Lincoln's "Log" that she had been dying to see. It was half-erect from her earlier assault and it looked like it might even end up being bigger than Bobby's.

As Lori was lost in her lustful stare, Lincoln saw an opening for him to get away. He brought his bound hands down on his assailant's head, stunning them momentarily and giving him the chance to get away.

He got off his bed and managed to open the door, only for it to be slammed shut, causing him to fall to the ground. "No you don't". Lori angrily growled before throwing Lincoln back on the bed. She raised her hand and spanked him hard a few times as punishment for his attempted escape.

She then leaned down towards his ear, whispering into it. "Tonight is our night, and I'm not done yet". Lincoln swore he knew that voice, He's heard them before and needed to find out who this was. Thrashing around with all his might, Lincoln managed to turn himself around and grabbed onto the ski mask.

He pulled and it flew out of his hands across the room, landing on the floor on the other side of the bed. As he stared into the face of his assailant, his heart sank, and he felt sick.

It was his sister, Lori. Bobby was right.

Lincoln's eyes shifted from terror to hurt as new tears threatened to spring from his eyes. Lori took a minute before being able to open her own eyes and look at her brother. _"That wasn't supposed to happen...". _She thought to herself. Lincoln said something through the tape and Lori didn't need to be a genius to know it was her name, said in disbelief by the terrified boy.

"Oh Lincoln, I really wish you wouldn't have done that..." Lori could see his bottom lip quivering beneath the tape and a small amount of regret found it's way into her heart. "It's alright, just lay back and relax. Let me take care of everything".

Lori shifted herself so she was straddling Lincoln's waist, who was still in too much shock to move. He just helplessly stared at Lori as she grabbed his member and guided it to her entrance.

She slowly sank onto him as he groaned out in anguish and disgust. "Ooooh f-fuck… yeah I think you're bigger than Bobby". After getting herself adjusted to his size, Lori started to rock her hips.

Her thrusts picked up pace as she continued to ride her brother, who brokenly stared at the ceiling.

Lori couldn't contain her moans as her voice rose. She had been waiting for this moment and now that it was here, it and him didn't disappoint. "Yes Linc! Fuck me. God you're so good. Such a good brother".

Lincoln couldn't hear her, he was lost in his own mind, his whole world shattered as Lori satiated her dark desires. It didn't take long for him to reach his unwanted climax and Lori soon followed suit. "Yes! Cum deep inside me Lincoln. Give me a baby". Lori didn't notice how loud she was being, nor did she notice the low creaking noise coming from behind her.

She didn't realize that it wasn't just her and Lincoln anymore, and that everything was just about to come tumbling down.

"What the fuck are you doing!? You Bitch!" the figure shouted.

Lori turned her head to be met with a shocked and pissed off Lynn Loud Jr. Who was shaking with rage with her fists balled at her sides.

* * *

**Well shit. Lori's plan didn't end how she thought it would. What happens next? Well we'll have to wait for the next chapter to see. I originally was gonna go with "The Fall" as a chapter title but I didn't get the chance to use Differing Ideals like I planned on last chapter. Felt it was a better fit here. **

**This chapter we got to see two different types of pedophiles. Two sides dealing with the same attractions. Not every pedophile is the same and very few feel the strong urges that Lori does. Some, Like Bobby, have minimal to no desire to act on their feelings. As I have learned over the years, pedophilia exists on a broad spectrum. **

** Just wanted to get that out there. **

**Hope you guys and gals enjoyed the chapter, There's only two more to go, maybe one depending on how long I make it. And then I have two alternate endings I'll put up as well. Hope you guys and gals have a good one and see ya next time. **


	8. The Aftermath

**Hello dear readers and welcome to a new chapter. Hope you've all been well. So, last time Lori finally satiated her darkest desire, and bobby was sent to a holding cell. Let's see how things progress in the aftermath of both events. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**The Aftermath**

Lynn Loud jr. couldn't sleep. She had more than a few things running through her mind because of the past few days. It all started when Lori told the family that Bobby had feelings for their brother. Lynn had always thought that Bobby was a good guy, he and Lori could be annoying with their mushy, lovey dovey talk, but he was a nice guy.

But it must've been a lie, some facade the boy put on to hide his true intentions. Lynn figured that Bobby was just getting closer with Lori so he could eventually get to Lincoln. They had formed a kind of brotherly relationship over the time Bobby has been with Lori, it was probably Bobby's plan from the start. And then today he had the audacity to say that Lori was just like him.

Lynn knew she had to take care of Bobby herself or else things would end badly. That's why, when she saw the Santiago boy at the mall talking to her brother earlier, she saw the perfect opportunity to get rid of him and make him understand one simple fact. You don't mess with the Louds, not while Lynn Jr. is around.

Sure nothing bad happened at the mall, and Lincoln said that Bobby just wanted to talk, but still…

Bobby is a pedophile, they go after kids to feed their own sick desires. He was probably sitting in a jail cell across town at the moment, crying his eyes out because he knows that soon the whole town will know about him. But there was doubt that found it's way into Lynn's mind.

She rolled over on her side in bed, annoyed that her overactive mind wasn't letting her get her much needed rest for sports practice tomorrow. School would be starting soon and she needed to make sure she was ready for her usual sports teams. Maybe if she explored these stupid trains of thought, she would be able to sleep.

The first thing she was questioning was why Bobby hadn't already acted? He had plenty of chances when it was just him and Lincoln. What was he waiting for?

Every time the subject gets brought up, Lori said that Bobby swore to her he would never do anything, and he said the same thing to Lincoln. But all pedos are just ticking time bombs right? Half the time on the news it's someone abusing a kid, never anything about ones who don't act. So why didn't Bobby try something already? Was he still just waiting for the perfect moment? And how did she never catch Bobby giving her brother weird looks?

But Lori on the other hand…

No. Lori isn't like Bobby. Lynn furrowed her brow as she thought back to the last few months. She had been noticing her oldest sister acting strange some days. After some serious thought, Lynn realized that Lori had been spending the most time with Lincoln compared to everyone else.

Even when the dork was doing stupid things like reading his comics in his room or playing a video game. Lori was there, just hanging out with him, being… closer than she usually would be. Lynn knew that Lincoln didn't have a favorite sister, he always told them that, but there were some of them that he spent more time with than others. And Lori wasn't one of those sisters.

Lynn paused in thought when she heard something coming from outside her room, kinda like a moaning sound. She shook her head as she laid her head back down and tried to get to sleep, it was later than she usually stayed up. She looked over to her roommate Lucy and saw that she had finally drifted off to sleep.

Great. Now she was even staying up later than miss Queen of Darkness. Lynn turned back to the other side of the bed, trying to reposition herself to fall asleep faster. But every time she closed her eyes, images of Lori sitting or laying next to Lincoln flooded her mind. Lynn thought about how...strange her stare was.

It was almost like she looked at Lincoln with a hunger, a desire that Lynn couldn't quite place. Sometimes her gaze even looked similar to the times she was thinking of or talking to Bobby.

Lynn's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door shutting out in the hall, Lisa said she found a way to reinforce the walls a bit to make things quieter. It didn't seem to be working too well. She was about to attempt to fall asleep again when she heard that strange groaning sound again, something wasn't right.

Lynn got out of bed and slowly, quietly made her way out of her room, looking down both ends of the hall and seeing no one. She was about to head back inside and go to bed when she heard another loud moan, this time she could pinpoint the source of the noise.

It was coming from Lincoln's room…

Lynn's stomach turned, she could feel that something bad was happening, and she was disgusted with what her mind was guessing it was. She felt sick, but she found the strength to move her feet and headed to her brother's room, each step feeling heavier than the last. When she was just a couple inches from the door, she heard someone from inside scream out. _"__Fuck me. You're such a good brother". _Lynn's body froze, did she really just hear what she thought she did? No, it couldn't be, she'd open the door and this would all turn out to be some strange dream.

Lynn grasped the doorknob, sucked in a deep breath and pushed the door open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Lori screaming in ecstasy, as she was… oh god. Her earlier fear was now gone and replaced with something much more powerful. Rage.

Lynn looked at Lori and then to… to her brother, who looked like his whole world was just torn away from him. Neither of them noticed that Lynn was even there yet, and she decided to make her presence known, and make sure everyone else came running as well. Only one thought was in Lynn's head now: That Lori was not making it out of this house alive.

"What the fuck are you doing!? You Bitch!"

Lynn was seething with rage, and now that she had Lori's attention, she planned on giving her oldest sister every bit of it. "Get the fuck off of him right now!" Lynn shouted in anger, it wouldn't be long before their other sisters woke up to see what was going on, and then Lori wouldn't have anywhere to run.

"U-Uh, L-Lynn this isn't… this isn't what it looks like". Lori desperately spat out, with a meek smile as she attempted to calm her sporty sister. "I said… get. The. Fuck. Off him!" And with that Lynn began rushing towards Lincoln's bed, intent on giving Lori the most savage beat down she could.

Lori moved away from Lincoln and stood up, pulling her pants back up and lowering her shirt. Holding her hands up in defense, she prepared for Lynn's inbound assault. As soon as she was within range, Lynn threw out her arm in a right hook and aimed it at Lori's head.

Lori held up her arms and blocked it, still feeling the full force of Lynn's punch in her forearms. She stumbled back and bumped into Lincoln's dresser, leaning against it for support. Even though the hit missed her head, Lori was dazed from Lynn's first attack and shook her head to regain her senses.

She looked forward to see Lynn kneeling next to the bed trying to get Lincoln's attention. She was trying to see if he was alright, but got no response, his dead eyes staring into space, and she angrily turned her attention back to Lori.

The eldest Loud knew she had to move quickly to deal with Lynn, the others no doubt would've been woken up by the ruckus already and would soon block her escape. She looked to the door and then back to Lynn, who squinted her eyes at Lori. "Try it, I dare you". Lynn challenged.

Seeing no other options, Lori grabbed a toy robot from behind her on the dresser and chucked it at Lynn before making her way to the door.

Lynn slapped the toy away, chasing Lori who just managed to get the through the threshold of Lincoln's room.

Lynn tackled her to the ground and raised her fist to punch her in the face. Before she could bring her arm down however, Lori decided to fight dirty and spat at Lynn's face, landing right in Lynn's eyes. Lynn moved her hands to wipe the spit away and Lori took the opportunity to deliver a blow to Lynn's stomach, knocking the wind out of the girl.

Lori kicked her sister away and made a break for the stairs, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she couldn't stay here any longer. She knew that jail or death awaited her now, unless she could get away. The door to the twin's room opened up and Lana slowly walked out to see what the commotion was about, rubbing her tired eyes to wake herself up.

She could see Lynn on the ground and Lori running scared to the stairs. "Lana! Get her! She hurt Lincoln". Lana stared at Lynn in disbelief before looking down the hall and seeing her brother's door open, she could hear the faint cries coming from the room. Lana glared at Lori just as she reached the top of the stairs and made a dash for her.

Lori turned her head to see Lana rushing at her and quickly made her way down the stairs, hoping the keys to Vanzilla were still on the side table by the door. She made it down to the bottom of the stairs and could see Lana following right behind her. Lori didn't want to hurt any of her sisters but she couldn't let them catch her either. "Get back here!" She could hear Lynn shout from the top steps, she was beginning to make her descent as well.

Lana jumped on her older sister's back, wrapping her arms around Lori's neck in an attempt to slow her down. Lori hated what she was about to do but she needed to get out of there. She delivered a quick but hard slap to the side of Lana's face and threw her to the side, luckily she landed on the couch with a soft thud. She could hear more voices coming from upstairs and saw Lynn was already halfway down the stairs.

Lori's heartbeat was racing and she was running on pure adrenaline as she reached the front door, finding the keys nearby she quickly snatched them up and opened the door. But Lynn was quicker than she thought she was and threw her body into the door to slam it shut. "You aren't fucking going anywhere!" She growled out.

Lynn reached out for her sister and attempted to grab her, but Lori moved to the side and started running to the kitchen. The backdoor was her only option now. A light flicked on behind her and Lori knew it was her parent's waking up from the loud disturbance in the house. She knocked a chair over behind her to slow Lynn down and made it to the backdoor, quickly unlocking it and rushing outside.

Lori could hear a crash inside and knew Lynn must've fell over the chair. The Loud _"__Dammit__"_ She could hear confirmed her suspicions. She still had the keys to Vanzilla, if she just made it to the vehicle she'd be safe. Lori burst through the gate and made her way around to the Van.

Just as she opened the driver side door, Lori heard the front door open and saw a still raging Lynn charging out to the front lawn. Lori quickly hopped in the driver seat and locked the door, praying that the Van started on it's first go. She turned the keys and the van started up, she wasted no time in shifting gears to reverse and peeling out of the driveway. She could hear Lynn shouting at her as she put the van in drive and pushed down on the gas with all her might.

Lynn shouted out at her oldest sister as she sped off into the night, for her sake it better be the last time she sees her. "Bitch!" Lynn shouted as tears began to flow from her eyes, she soon collapsed to her knees in the middle of the road as her father finally made his way outside.

He stared at Lynn as she wept in the middle of the road, before slamming one of her fists into the asphalt. It sounded like something cracked if not completely broke but she didn't care, Lori had them all fooled, and Lynn couldn't do a damn thing about it now.

Lynn Sr. rushed over to his daughter, kneeling down so he was close to eye level with her. He rested a hand over her shoulder and pulled her up to bring her back inside, where he can figure out just what happened.

As they walked back inside the house, Lynn saw Rita rushing up the stairs while Lana rubbed her shoulder. It looked like there might be a small bruise forming in the spot she was nursing. Lynn Sr. brought his daughter over to the couch to sit next to Lana, he could hear more commotion going on upstairs and what sounded like the girls crying.

"Girls, what's going on? Why did Lori take the van?" Lynn jr. wiped her tears and angrily stared up at her father. "S-she… I can't even say it. She h-hurt Lincoln..." Lynn was now concerned for his son's well being, it must've been serious for Lori to flee the house and for his daughters to be reacting this way. "What do you mean? How did she hurt him?"

"She fucking raped him!" Lynn exclaimed, causing her father's eyes to go as wide as dinner plates from the claim. "W-what?" He breathed out in disbelief. He cast his gaze towards the top of the stairs, where the hall light shone down to illuminate the stairs. Lynn Sr. gulped before slowly getting up and heading upstairs. Lana moved closer to Lynn and the two girls comforted each other while their father went off to see the damage.

With each step he took, he could hear the sobs getting louder and louder, he still didn't want to believe his daughter's accusations. It was crazy, Lori would never.

As he reached the top of the steps he looked to his left and saw the doors open but no one there, then he turned to his right and saw the rest of his family huddled around his son's door.

The girls were crying as some of them looked inside Lincoln's room, the matriarch of the house was already inside.

He pushed past his daughters and saw Rita holding Lincoln in her arms as she rocked him back and forth like a baby. Both of their faces were stained with tears and Lincoln had his face buried in the crook of his mother's shoulder. Lynn held a hand up to his mouth as he looked at the scene before him.

His son, breaking down in his wife's arms, the rope and wet panties left behind on the floor. Lynn soon joined the rest of his family in their crying fit and joined his wife in comforting their son.

* * *

Bobby Santiago was pulled from his restless slumber by the banging of a baton on his cell bars. He looked up to see one of the officers staring down at him. "Get up Santiago, someone came to bail ya out".

The Santiago boy sighed in relief. It took longer than he thought it would but his mother must've finally got his message. He asked the guard what time it was and he mentioned it was ten in the morning.

_ "__Why did it take her so long? She should've been able to leave the hospital earlier than that". _

Bobby grabbed his green flannel and headed out the open cell door.

The officer led Bobby back out through the holding areas and into the offices. Bobby thought about Lori and wondered how she was doing. He still felt angry at her sister Lynn for putting him in that jail cell overnight. He just hoped that Lori didn't do anything drastic while he was inside, he'd need to talk to her as soon as possible.

As Bobby reached the front of the precinct he still didn't see his mom anywhere, and wondered why she wasn't waiting by the front desk. Bobby walked past the desk and the officer called out to him. "You keep out of trouble or else you'll be back here like that". And snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Wait, who bailed me out? Are they still here?"

"They said they'd be waiting out front, now go on". The officer then sat back down at his desk and started writing on some paperwork. Bobby shrugged and then turned to head outside. After pushing through the front doors, Bobby took a deep breath. He was glad that all that was over, at least for now. He could feel the dirty looks a few of the cops gave him and he feared that word might soon spread about him, he just hoped they'd keep it to themselves.

He looked around but still didn't see his mother or her vehicle, he then heard a horn behind him and saw a familiar vehicle in the parking lot. A small amount of dread crept through him when he saw the Loud family's vehicle parked halfway down the lot.

_"__D__id Lori bail me out?" _Bobby stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way to Vanzilla. As Bobby got closer he could see it wasn't Lori in the driver seat, it was Lynn Sr. this gave him reason to pause but Lynn rolled the window down and motioned for him to get closer.

When Bobby was close to the driver side window Lynn Sr. tilted his head to the passenger side. "Get in...We gotta talk".

Bobby made his way over to the passenger side and got in the van, putting his seat-belt on and a deep breath before looking at Lynn. They looked at each other for a solid minute in silence, and Bobby could feel the gears turning in Mr. Loud's brain as he was thinking of what to do or say next. Lynn's gaze moved to the direction of the back seat and Bobby followed his gaze to see Lynn jr. and...Lincoln.

Neither of them looked good, and neither did Lynn Sr. for that matter. Bobby looked to the kids and then back to Lynn, the gears in his own mind slowly turning and causing him to think the worst.

His heart sank, she couldn't have. But the look on Lincoln's face said everything. She did, and Bobby felt sick. "I-is he, uh is she? I-I don't… I don't even know where to start. How? How is everyone?"

Lynn Sr. sighed before turning the key in the ignition and starting the van up. "About as well as you can expect".

"Dammit! I-I should've done more. I should have fucking pushed her to get help. I should have just, just… I don't even know. I could tell she wasn't being honest with me, that she… and I didn't do shit! And now..."

"Bobby… Don't. She, sigh* she fooled us all. You tried to tell us. There was no way we'd believe you over our own daughter and she knew that. She played us and now she's out there somewhere. You did what you could".

Bobby looked at him surprised. "Wait she's gone? W-what happened exactly?"

"I'll tell you when we get to our house. I think there's someone who needs to say something to you first". Bobby lifted a brow in confusion before looking in the backseat at the kids. Lynn jr looked up to him and frowned slightly before casting her gaze back to the floor of the van.

"I'm sorry". The words came out quiet and muffled but Bobby still heard her.

Bobby knew what she was referring to, it was because of her that he spent the night in the holding cell. "You were just looking out for Lincoln, trying to warn him and us about Lori. You didn't even do anything besides talk and I got you arrested for it".

Bobby sighed before speaking calmly to the Loud girl. "Lynn it's fine. You were just doing the same thing I was..." Bobby paused to look over to the sole male child of the family, he looked so hurt, as if someone put a hole in his chest. "...protecting Lincoln. If I was in your shoes I'd probably do the same thing".

"Well still, I'm sorry". Bobby smiled at her. "Apology accepted". He then turned his attention to the boy sitting next to Lynn. Bobby didn't even know what to say to him, what do you say in this type of situation? _'__Hey I'm sorry your sister raped you. How ya holding up?' _

"Lincoln?" The boy raised his head slightly to meet Bobby's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't do more, that I didn't try harder, maybe I could've found a way to stop all this".

"She made sure we wouldn't believe you. I-It's fine". His voice came out quiet and raspy, and any concern for Lori flew from Bobby's mind. He knew she had issues, he knew better than anyone, but that didn't give her the excuse to do… this.

Bobby just hoped that Lori would realize her mistake and turn herself in. She needed help and she had to see that.

* * *

At flip's gas station, Lori Loud, now wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses to lay low, was attempting to buy something to eat and drink with what little money she had on her. It was barely enough to get her a bottle of water and a couple breakfast bars.

She quickly ducked out of the convenience store and found her way to a nearby alleyway when she spotted a cop car coming down the street. She knew that her family would waste no time in trying to bring her in, they probably already talked to the cops and are searching around town for her now.

After fleeing the Loud House in Vanzilla she knew it was best to make her way on foot once she put enough distance between her and her family. She left the van on the side of the road and began aimlessly walking around the town, getting a few hours rest on a park bench before a cop told her to move along.

Her mind was a wreck, she was lost and had no idea what to do now. Lori played her hand and lost big time, all because of Lynn, what was she even doing up anyway?

_**"**__**Well you weren't exactly being quiet last night now were you? It was like a part of you was wanting to get caught". **_

Lori considered all her options. She could either face the consequences, and maybe even one day atone for her actions. Maybe avoid jail time. She could keep running, make a new life far away from Royal Woods… without her family, or Lincoln. She might get caught however, she was an adult now, they would throw her in jail and she knew all too well what happens to people like her in jail.

No. Jail was not an option, she would not be caged like some animal and trapped with people who would hurt her for what she did.

_**"**__**The way I see it, you really only have two options. Go back to your family and hope for the best, get help and get better so you can be the real you. Or keep running, but we both know that you'll be caught eventually, it's not a big town after all". **_

Lori knew she wouldn't last too long on her own. She would be caught, that was just a fact she had to accept. But she knew that her family wouldn't just let her off the hook either, she saw Lincoln's face. She hurt him in one of the worst ways possible and she doubted there was any choice she had where jail time wasn't a possibility.

Lori's world fell to pieces just like his, and now she had no one she could turn to, no where safe to go.

_**"**__**You have your family, and Bobby. It will take time but they will forgive you eventually. Just go back to them and begin moving forward". **_

_** "**__**Well? What are we gonna do?" **_

* * *

Vanzilla slowly pulled forward into the driveway of the Loud House with each occupant of the car slowly stepping out. "I can drive you to the mall later to get your car, come on inside and we'll talk". Lynn Sr. headed in front of the group with keys in hand to unlock the front door.

Lincoln stopped Bobby before he could follow the other two inside. "Bobby… I-I, why did she do it?" Bobby felt like a blade just pierced his heart. Lincoln's voice came out so broken and quiet that Bobby couldn't stand it.

This was the reason he could never do anything to him, Bobby knew that the boy's world would be shattered, the fact that it was his own sister makes things much worse. "H-her mind is just, messed up bro. That's the simple answer. You want my full explanation? Once I get done talking with your dad, I can tell you whatever you want to know".

Lincoln nodded and wrapped his arms around Bobby's waist, Bobby was stunned by the sudden affection but quickly returned the hug. "Everything gonna be alright dude, it might take some time but you'll get past this. Trust me".

"Come on, let's head inside".

Lynn Sr. was watching the two from inside. And wondered how he could ever believe that Bobby could actually hurt Lincoln like Lori did. He shook his head as he moved away from the window and waited for the two boys to make their way inside.

Bobby followed Lynn into the parents bedroom where Rita was already waiting.

"Hello Bobby. I hope they didn't give you too hard of a time at the sheriff's office". Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, about as much trouble as you'd expect, I'm fine though".

"So...Bring me up to speed. Tell me everything". Bobby could piece together what happened but he needed to know for sure just how bad things were.

Lynn ran through the events of the previous night. How Lori snuck into Lincoln's room at night and was discovered during the act by Lynn jr. The ensuing ruckus woke the rest of the house up and Lori fled into the night in Vanzilla.

"So how did you guys get it back?" Bobby asked.

"We found it abandoned a few blocks away, she must've known it would be easier to find her if she kept using it. I mean, the van isn't the most conspicuous vehicle".

"We managed to get everyone settled down, and back in bed for what little time of night was left. I was just going to call the cops over here but Lynn, she reminded us about what happened to you".

"It was only because of her suggestion that Lynn and the others went down there instead". Rita cut in.

"Yeah, she felt bad about being the reason you were there in the first place. And we've been thinking things over since the events of last night… We know you have our son's safety in mind. So if you still want to hang out with him, well, we're fine with it".

"Thank you for understanding. Cause I think the little guy is gonna need all the support he can get now. You have my word that I'll protect him no matter what, I'll help in whatever way I can". Both of the Loud parents smiled. "And we appreciate that, I'm sure he has...questions about all this, and so do we for that matter".

"Well if it's all the same to you, I'd like to go try and ease his mind first. How uh, how has he been so far?"

The parents looked to one another in worry before Lynn turned back to Bobby. "Well it's one thing to go through something like this as an adult, it's another to have it happen to you as a child...and then its a whole other world when it's your family. What I'm saying is, he's dealing with it the best anyone can, It's gonna take some time, probably a lot of it".

Bobby nodded his head in understanding and got up to go have a chat with Lincoln.

* * *

As Bobby walked though the house on his way to Lincoln's room, he passed a couple of the Loud sisters. Everyone was shaken by Lori's actions the previous night and it showed on their faces. Even Leni, who was always bubbly and full of energy looked like someone just killed her her puppy.

They cast a few glances his way and he flashed them a warm smile, in some attempt to ease the hurt they were feeling. The smile was reciprocated by a few of them as he made his way upstairs.

Bobby made it upstairs and headed to his right, he saw that Lincoln's door was slightly ajar but still decided it best to knock.

"Come in". The boy's voice came out small and quiet, every time Lincoln spoke was like a knife straight to the Santiago boy's heart.

Bobby walked inside and attempted to shut the door but was stopped by Lincoln. "D-don't shut it all the way! Please". Bobby nodded and left the door open, taking note of the boy's distress over being completely shut in his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed, his stuffed rabbit bun-bun resting in his lap, Bobby sat at the other end of the bed so Lincoln wouldn't feel closed in.

"I know it's a stupid question but...How ya holding up dude?"

Lincoln lightly shook his head. "I'm not really doing good right now. I-I...I just don't get how she could hurt me like that. I mean, you f-feel the same way...about me right?" Bobby nodded in response. "T-then h-how come you haven't done anything but she could just, just..."

Bobby let out a sigh before offering up the best response he could at the moment.

"Well Lori, in her own warped way, didn't think she was hurting you. I know, I know it sounds crazy but in her mind that's how she saw it. She couldn't see how it would hurt you and that's why she felt it was alright, even if deep down she knew it wasn't".

"But how you're feeling right now, that's the reason I could never do this to you. And even if one of us somehow managed to get you to "consent" It still wouldn't be right because one: kids can't consent, that's a simple fact, and two: it would end up causing problems further down the road if not immediately".

Lincoln nodded his head in response, pulling his knees close to his chest and hugging bun-bun tightly. "This attraction...its just like any other. People like me and Lori don't go after every kid we see, and we're not ticking time bombs. Sure some, like Lori, have urges, but those are manageable with help. Which she didn't get".

"Why not? If she really cared about me then she would've tried everything right?"

"I don't doubt that she does care about you, it's just, she's not in her right mind right now. It can be hard sometimes for us to get help because not every therapist understands what we go through. And they're only human, some misunderstand things we say and report us. We'll find her and she'll get help, maybe she'll be back to the old Lori at some point". Bobby answered, with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"So you wanna go hang out at Gus'? I'm sure I can talk my boss into some free games for us. Come on let's go have some fun. Better than being cooped up in here all day". Bobby said as he nudged Lincoln's arm.

Lincoln thought about it, he looked around his room but stopped when he noticed a stain on the floor. The thought of what it is was almost enough to make him gag and he knew he couldn't stay in the room any longer. "Y-yeah lets go!" Lincoln hurriedly got off the bed and headed downstairs, with Bobby following him out, but only after seeing the stain on the floor as well.

_"Gonna have to mention that to the Louds, talk them into getting new floors for his room". _

Lynn Sr. drove the two to the mall so Bobby could get his car and then him and Lincoln went to Gus' game n grub.

Bobby's face lit up when he saw that Lincoln looked genuinely happy to be there and seemed to forget his earlier troubles, at least for the moment. Right now that's the best Bobby could hope for. He knew that it would take time to fully move past this but Lincoln was a strong kid, he'd pull through.

Bobby just hoped that Lori would come to her senses and turn herself in, for everyone's sake.

* * *

**Well now reconciliation has started between Bobby and the Loud family, with them realizing he only had Lincoln's best interests in mind despite his feelings towards the boy. What will Lori decide to do now? Well with only one more chapter left I guess we'll find out next time. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time on "Unwanted Feelings". Have a good one. **


	9. Making A Choice

**Hello dear readers! So first of all. I want to say sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out here. I can tell you all the reasons, but it would just come out as excuses so I'm not gonna get into it. Anyways, this is my first time actually finishing a story, I'm not really counting the other two as they ended on cliffhangers that led into the next story. This one is an actual ending. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Making A Choice**

It had been a week since Lori Loud snuck into her brother's room and finally gave in to her dark desires. She had dealt with them for over a year, but as time went on and her brother got older, her resolve fell to pieces.

In that time the Loud family had begun patching things up with Bobby as they slowly realized he was no different than before they found out his secret. Word eventually got out about Lori, but the Louds kept Bobby's secret a private matter for now.

The Louds knew how much trouble would be caused by bringing Bobby's secret attraction for Lincoln, among other kids, to light. He appreciated how understanding they were being once they took the time to listen to his side of the story and really hear what he had to say.

Lincoln appreciated the honesty and was glad to know where he and Bobby stood, as bros. Nothing more in either of their minds.

Lori's act had frightened the Loud family, they wondered how she could hide something so dark from them for so long. And why she didn't try to reach out to them, sure it would've probably taken them some time, but the Louds would've helped her however they could.

Now most of them would rather see her rot in jail for the rest of her days. Bobby tried to get them to understand that Lori was just sick, that she needed help and wasn't completely lost. He showed the parents the _Virtuous Pedophiles_ website and explained that there were many people like him and Lori.

Lynn and Rita just wanted their daughter to come back to them so they could get her the proper held she deserved, and maybe things could go back to how they were eventually.

But Lincoln's night terrors led them to believe otherwise. They knew things would never be the same, no matter how much they hoped. Even if Lincoln could one day manage to forgive Lori, their bond was forever broken, a wedge drove between them that could never be fixed.

After the first couple days, Bobby offered to put Lincoln in touch with people who have gone through what he has, people who were like Bobby but hadn't done anything themselves either. After some serious consideration, and chatting with one of said people themselves, The Loud parents said it was alright if Lincoln was fine with it.

Richard Jones, the person who first spoke with Bobby on the forum, began exchanging messages back and forth with Lincoln. Richard had been abused early on in life, and didn't realize his attractions until well into his teens. He introduced Lincoln to different coping methods and ways to manage his anxiety and current depressive state.

He urged Lincoln to attend therapy, so he had a professional that he could really talk to.

Lincoln's best friend, Clyde, got him an opening with Dr. Lopez. He made sure not to ask why either, he knew that his best buddy always seemed calm and collected. So if Lincoln was suddenly needing a therapist then it must be serious. Clyde told him that he was always there to talk if he wanted.

Lincoln wasn't ready for people outside of his family, excluding Bobby, to know about any of this yet. But he told Clyde that he appreciated it and that maybe one day they'll talk about it.

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon in Royal Woods. Lincoln had asked that Bobby accompany him to his first appointment with Dr. Lopez. "You sure you want me there bro? I thought that stuff is supposed to be, I don't know...private? Like between you and the doctor?"

"Well I'm not sure how it's gonna go in there, and I'd like someone who I trust there. Someone who could kinda see things from...her point of view. Maybe help Dr. Lopez understand. I don't know if she knows much about, that stuff".

Bobby was glad that Lincoln still trusted him enough to have him be there. And he understood what Lincoln was getting at, having someone who was like Lori might help speed things along. "Yeah, of course I'll go with you".

Bobby drove him and Lincoln to Dr. Lopez's offices and were currently sitting in the waiting room, which was empty save for them. Bobby could tell that Lincoln was nervous but just as he was about to try and say something to ease his mind, the receptionist said that Dr. Lopez was ready for them.

Lincoln hesitantly got up from his seat and Bobby followed close behind him. The door was left slightly ajar and Dr. Lopez could be seen sitting at her desk. She motioned for the two to come in. They walked in with Bobby gently shutting the door behind them.

"Why hello you two. So Lincoln, your friend Clyde has told me many things about you. I'd say most surprising of them being that you have ten sisters". Lincoln nodded his head in response as he sank back in the couch across from her desk. "And who is this that you brought with you today?"

Taking the initiative to introduce himself, Bobby spoke up. "My name is Bobby Santiago. I'm a, uh, friend of the family". Dr. Lopez smiled before looking back to the white-haired child. "Well you must be a good friend for Lincoln to trust you being here instead of one of his family members".

This comment cause Bobby to look over at Lincoln himself. Trust. That was definitely something that was a tricky subject for Lincoln and his family now. In the span of a week they not only learned about Bobby's secret, but also Lori's betrayal. Trust was something that was going to be difficult for the Louds going forward.

"So Lincoln..." He brought his eyes up to meet the doctor's own. "Clyde didn't mention the reason you were wanting to come to me. May I ask how you're doing?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Lincoln knew he needed to talk about these issues, but he found it difficult to get the words out. "Might it be trouble at home? School? This is a safe place Lincoln. Anything you say here is confidential between you, me, and whoever you want to know. I'm here to help you, and I can only do that if I know what's going on".

"It all started last Saturday..."

Lincoln began recounting the events that led him there, from Lori's assault, to his nightmares. His mood swings and the way he had been acting around his other sisters.

"The moment that I knew I needed help was a couple days ago. I wasn't coming out of my room, and I had barely eaten anything that day. One of my sisters, Lynn, came into my room to check on me". Lincoln paused as he fiddled with his hands, he still remembered her face clear as day when he reacted.

"She was just making sure I was alright, she put a hand on my leg and I freaked out on her. I-I just thought about Lori and what happened that night, everything flooded my mind and I… screamed at Lynn and shoved her against the wall".

Bobby winced as he heard Lincoln recount the event. He had previously heard about it before, soon after it happened, but it was still hard to hear it again.

"S-she hit her head a little hard when she landed against the wall. There was some blood and she needed to get stitches. I've felt horrible about the whole thing since it happened. I-I just want to be me again, I never hurt my sisters like that, I-I want to be back to the old Lincoln again..."

Dr. Lopez's heart broke as she calmly listened to Lincoln's story about what his sister did to him, and the days following said incident. She had only dealt with a couple cases of child abuse before hand, but this was something she hadn't dealt with yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to do her best to help Lincoln.

"I'm sorry to hear about what's happened to you Lincoln. What your sister did to you was wrong, and let me just say that it is in no way your fault. And I'm going to help you find your way through this".

Lincoln was able to let out a small smile on account of her sincerity. But there were things he still needed to get out, things that troubled him. "Um, there is...another thing I haven't mentioned yet. I-It's an issue t-that's been on my mind since that night".

Dr. Lopez nodded her head, motioning for him to continue.

"In that moment...with Lori, T-there was… a, uh, a part of me that… e-enjoyed it. A-and in my nightmares, I-I always end up..."

"Wanting Lori to keep going?" Lincoln held his head in shame, he didn't want to enjoy what his sister did to him that night. He had a small understanding of sex from various outside influences, but he considered it a far off possibility. And never with any of his sisters.

"Lincoln, let me ask you, did you want Lori to do those things with you?" He shook his head. "B-but my...body, I-I remember my hands grabbing onto her hips at some point..." Dr. Lopez wrote something down in her file. "But did _You_ _want_ her to do all of that?"

"No..." Dr. Lopez slightly smiled. "You're a twelve year old boy Lincoln, just going through the early stages of puberty and becoming a man. It was only natural for your body to react to what she was doing the way it did. But that didn't mean that you personally wanted those things to happen".

Dr. Lopez readjusted her eye glasses. "So was there any indication of Lori's feelings for you prior to this incident?"

Bobby looked away, he listened to Lori as she confessed to him multiple times about feeling a lack of control around her brother. But he didn't do much to help her, sure they moved in together so she could get away and realign herself, but that obviously didn't work out.

"I feel like I'm partially to blame for all this..." He quietly said as Dr. Lopez turned her attention towards him. "How so?" She curiously asked. "...Everything said in here is under confidentiality right?"

"Unless I feel there is a real need to alert the authorities in case I believe there's any danger to yourself or others". She replied.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Bobby collected his thoughts and discussed how close of a connection he really had to this whole situation and the Loud family. "So Lori is-was my girlfriend...Until recently for multiple reasons. She had told me about her feelings for Lincoln".

Dr. Lopez wrote more notes down in her file before turning her attention back to Bobby. "Was it just because you two were together or was there another reason why she trusted you with something like that?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Bobby was hesitant to answer her question. "Well… it was because she found out that I have similar feelings for Lincoln".

Dr. Lopez stopped her writing and thought she misheard Bobby, but based on his facial expression, she knew she heard correctly. "So...you're saying you're a pedophile?" She asked him. Bobby slowly nodded his head. "But I've never done anything, and I never will. I want to make that perfectly clear. I was trying to help Lori control her feelings, but she, she flew off the rails...and I didn't see it".

"The whole reason we got a place together was because she didn't want to hurt Lincoln. She felt like she was losing control and needed some space from him, Lori even said she was getting professional help… but that was a lie. She never even went to one appointment". Bobby sighed in frustration.

"If I...If I would've just pushed more, then this might've never happened. And everything would still be good". Bobby held his head in his hands, his fingers weaved between his hair. Dr. Lopez turned to Lincoln with a curious look.

"And how do you feel about all this Lincoln? Knowing that...Bobby here has similar feelings about you?"

Looking over to Bobby, Lincoln thought about this whole surreal situation, in his short twelve years of life, the Loud boy never thought his life would turn out like this. But to be fair, who ever could?

"Bobby… he tried to warn us, about Lori. We didn't believe him for obvious reasons. He told us he was never gonna act on anything and that he just wanted to help...Lynn got him thrown in jail for the night. Our dad helped set him free".

"Well so long as Lincoln here sticks up for you, I don't think there's any need for me to say anything to anyone. Your secret is safe with me". Bobby smiled and thanked her for her understanding. Dr. Lopez also offered her services if he ever wanted to talk, even though she's never dealt with anyone like Bobby before, she was interested in learning more from him.

It was only a few more minutes before the appointment was over and Lincoln gladly made another one for a couple weeks later. In the meantime Dr. Lopez prescribed him a couple pills to help with his current anxiety and depression.

The pair made their way out to Bobby's car when Bobby noticed something stuck under one of his windshield wipers. It was a small envelope with his name written on the back. The writing looked familiar to him.

He got in the car and put the envelope in the glove box, opting to read it later when he was alone. Unaware of the pair of eyes watching him and Lincoln from a distance.

After dropping Lincoln off at the Loud House, Bobby pulled the envelope out and opened it up. It was a letter, and before reading any of it he could already tell who sent it. Just by looking at the first line.

_Dear Boo-Boo Bear, _

_ I'm so sorry for what I did, not just to you but to Lincoln as well. I know I fucked up big time, and I know there's no taking back what I did to you two, to my family.__ I just, I just lost control, and I know that's no excuse...I just hope that you guys can eventually forgive me for the things I've done. _

_ I want to try and make amends, I'm not even sure of how I can even start… But if you want to give me the chance, then meet me tomorrow at the spot we both revealed our true selves at Seven in the evening._

_Yours truly, Lori. _

Bobby fell back in his seat, Lori had reached out, and if she was being serious, was hoping to fix things however she could. He didn't know whether he should believe her after all that's happened, part of him feels like it's all an act to get back to Lincoln, but another part of him remembers the Lori he knew before everything turned to shit.

Bobby put the letter in his back pocket and headed back to his place, he was still able to make the rent but had to budget things more. His mother offered to help by giving him some extra money but Bobby wouldn't take it. _"__Should I tell the Louds about this? But what if she runs? No I'll go there myself and get her to come back home. Maybe we can still work things out..." _

His hopeful optimism would only get him so far however, and Bobby doubted that this story was going to end without Lori in jail.

* * *

Lori sat by the lake, constantly checking over her shoulder for any sign of Bobby… or anyone else in case he told people. She had her hood pulled over her head and sunglasses on her face in case some passerby might notice her. It was getting close to seven, and Lori wondered if anyone was even going to show up at all.

She knew she hurt them all so why would they want to see her, other than to see her dead or behind bars of course. As she shuddered at the thought of rotting away in prison, she heard a car slowing to a stop on the side of the road. Lori looked up and saw Bobby's vehicle parked just above her at the top of the hill. Her heart-beat sped up when she heard the door shut.

As soon as Bobby came into view, Lori turned her head back to the lake, watching the crystal clear water. She could hear the grass as it crinkled underneath the soles of Bobby's shoes as he got ever closer to her. She could feel him standing behind her but made no effort to turn around and face him.

Seeing that Lori wasn't going to move, Bobby moved to her right and sat down beside her. There was a tense moment of silence before Lori decided to speak up first.

"How is he?" Lori didn't look at him as she spoke. If she did she would've seen the daggers that were being glared her way by her ex boyfriend. She knew damn well he wasn't doing good since she even found them while they were at a therapists office.

"He's doing about as well as you'd expect...He's a mess Lori! I told you. I told you that doing something like this would screw him up and now his mind is completely messed up. But...he's Lincoln, so he's doing the best that he can".

"So what are we doing here Lori? Its been a week since...you know. Why contact me now? What are you hoping to accomplish here?"

Lori sighed. She really didn't know what she was hoping for by reaching out, but she knew that she couldn't make it on her own. She was barely getting by, it didn't help that the news had mentioned police were looking for her yesterday, now the whole town was going to find out about her.

The news report left out certain details, such as her victim, but with how well known her family was around town it was only a matter of time until she got found out. She knew that jail time was going to happen regardless at this point but she was hoping that she could at least try fixing things before that, try and repair as much damage as possible before being sent away for years.

"I-I… *sigh I know that I'm going to end up in jail Bobby… It's just a given at this point. I, I fucked up in one of the worst ways possible". Tears had started streaming down her eyes. "B-but I-I just wanted the chance to… to speak to everyone before I do. I need to get help, for real this time. And I'm going to really try, not for me but for him… to make sure he'll never have to worry about me again".

"How did you know I wouldn't just call the cops on you?" Bobby asked.

Lori wiped her eyes before looking into his. "For the same reason I know I'll be leaving Lincoln in good hands...You're a good man Bobby".

"Since this is going to possibly be the last time we have a chance to talk like this...There's something I wanted to say to you". Bobby nodded his head, showing her he was ready to listen. "I'm sorry. I can only imagine how you've felt over this past week. Fist I outed you to my family and then Lynn got you arrested. I never intended for things to go that way. But I knew what I was doing, and I still did it, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I hope you can forgive me Bobby".

"It might take some time, But so long as you're serious about getting help, about trying to fix everything...Then it's a possibility". Bobby said as he smiled at her. "Come on, I'll drive you home, I just need to call your parents first". Lori visibly flinched at the idea of her parents possibly calling the cops, but trusted in Bobby's judgment.

"Hey Mr. Loud?...Yeah I'm doing good. So I have something to tell you. I'm here with Lori..." She could hear a loud noise coming from the other end of the phone and imagined her father freaking out at the mention of her name. "Yeah she reached out earlier...No she, she said she wants to turn herself in...Yes but she wants to talk to you guys first… She sounds sincere so please don't call the cops on her or anything..."

Bobby looked back and gave a small nod to Lori, accompanied by a warm, reassuring smile. "Yeah we'll be there in a little bit...Okay we'll see you then". Bobby sighed heavily after hanging up the phone. "Sorry if he yelled at you..." Lori apologized.

"No he was just, well you know…come on let's go". Lori followed Bobby to his car and they made their way over to the Loud house for Lori's last moment of freedom before prison.

* * *

About twenty-five minutes later and Bobby was parked on the side of the street in front of the Loud House. "You ready?" Lori shook her head in response. "No...But I need to do this". They stepped out of the car and slowly walked up the front steps to the door. Each step quickened Lori's heartbeat, she felt like at any minute it would pop out of her chest. A minute after the first knock and they could hear the handle turning and the door opened, with Lynn Sr. standing in front of them.

Bobby stepped to the side and Lori lifted her head up to meet her father's gaze, which could only be described as pure discontent, he looked like he was staring at someone utterly disappointing. "Lori..." He said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Hey D-dad..."

Bobby could feel the tension radiating between Lynn and his daughter and decided to try and ease some of it the best he could. "Um maybe we should talk inside". Lynn looked over to him and back at Lori before motioning for the two of them to head inside.

The living room was devoid of anyone, the house was strangely quiet compared to the usual chaotic nature she was used to. "Let's head to our room, everyone else is upstairs in their rooms".

Lori and Bobby followed Lynn to his bedroom, with Rita already patiently sitting on the bed waiting for them. "Hello Lori".

"Hey mom". Lori managed to squeak out. She felt like a little girl again, knowing she was in severe trouble and awaiting the scornful punishment from her parents."So Bobby said that you were going to turn yourself in?" Lynn Sr. started off.

Lori stated rubbing her arm anxiously as she nodded her head. "I-I know that, I know that I cant never take back what I've done, I screwed up and I hurt you all. But most importantly...I hurt Lincoln. I've been watching you guys from a distance this past week and I see how much I've affected him. I wish more than anything I could go back and stop myself, but I can't. All I can do now is face the consequences and do my best to make amends".

The Loud parents looked to each other before Rita spoke up. "Well if you're serious then I'm glad to hear you want to get help...but we're not the ones you need to talk to before turning yourself in. Although I'm not sure he'll want to talk to you..."

"Should I go see if the little Loud wants to come down?" Bobby asked. Rita nodded and Bobby left the room to go check on Lincoln.

"So I'm guessing the others don't want to see me?" Lori sullenly asked. "Well you remember how Lynn Jr. was that night. I'm sure she wouldn't be able to control herself". Lori shuddered as she remembered how Lynn attacked her that night, albeit being well deserved.

A few moments later and a knock was heard at the bedroom door. "Come in". The door opened and Bobby walked in, with Lincoln slowly shuffling behind him, his head down. But even with his face being barely visible, Lori could see how disheveled the former cheery white-haired child had become.

It stung to know that she was the cause of his pain.

"I'm going to wait outside if that's alright with you guys. This seems like a family only matter at this point". Lynn gave him an acknowledging head nod and Bobby headed out into the living room to wait for them to be done.

There was a long silence before anyone in the room felt comfortable enough to talk. Lincoln, who had moved over to the bed and was sitting next to his mother for protection, was shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he waited for someone to say anything. He flinched when Lori finally spoke.

"Lincoln? C-can you look at me?"

The boy hesitantly brought his head up to meet Lori's gaze. She looked more like the Lori he used to know than the lust-filled predator who attacked him in the dead of night. Lori looked him in the eyes and hated to see the broken stare that looked back at her.

"I can only imagine how...I screwed up Lincoln. I screwed up so bad and I don't even know where I can start to make up for it. I just want you to know T-that I really am sorry for doing what I did to you. I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon if at all but I just wanted you to know before I go away".

"W-what do you mean go away?"

"I need to face the consequences for what I did to you Lincoln. I hurt you in a way no one ever should, especially me. I need to pay for it...so I'm going to jail. I'm not sure how many years I'll be away but the entire time I'm there...I'll be thinking of how to fix what I broke between us". Lori wiped the tears from her eyes as she couldn't look at her brother anymore, and turned her gaze to the floor.

"Y-you really hurt me that night Lori. A-and in a way are still hurting me. I'm… different. I feel different now and I don't know if I'll ever get back to who I used to be. I-I don't know if I can ever f-forgive you..." New tears fell from Lori's eyes as she listened to every harsh truth her brother said.

"B-But we'll see how things go". He finished with a small smile.

Wiping her eyes, Lori looked back up to her brother, and smiled back at him. "If it's alright with mom and dad, and more importantly if it's alright with you...Maybe you can come up and talk with me every now and then? Just to update me on how you're doing?"

Lincoln gave a slight nod in response, causing Lori to smile. "Well then I guess I should get going before I change my mind. I love you Lincoln... and I mean that as your big sister". Lincoln could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and turned his head from Lori as she got up and made her way to the door.

"Goodbye guys. And Lincoln? Don't think that you're different than you were before that night. You're still my sweet, kind brother, no matter what". She then opened the door and walked out to meet Bobby.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Bobby cautiously asked.

"About as well as can be expected. He talked to me at least, and seems willing to give me a chance...something I don't know if our sisters will be able to do". Lori sullenly answered. Her sisters were all upstairs in their rooms, none of them even wanted to see her, and she couldn't blame them.

"They'll just need time is all. They are your sisters, I think they'll come around eventually". Bobby confidently said. Lori smiled at his optimism. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him, and she threw it all away for one stupid moment.

"L-let's just go...before I have a chance to back out". Lori moved past him and out to his car. Bobby followed her out and got in the driver side. He started the car up and started driving him and Lori towards the sheriff's office. "I want you to know...I'm really proud of you for doing this. I know things are going to be hard, but I'll visit you as often as I can".

"Just keep your head down while in there and talk to someone who can help you get better. I know you want to show everyone that you want to change, so prove it".

"I will Bobby, um so can I ask you something?" Lori asked with her brow raised slightly. "Yea, shoot".

"Do you think that...do-would you be willing to give, um, us a second try?" Bobby's eyes widened and he cast Lori a quick glance to see her hopeful expression. "Um, I mean, I'd like to but...I don't know Lori. Like everyone else I think I just need some time. But that's not a no either. Let's just see where things go okay?" Lori nodded her head and went back to watching the changing scenery as they drove to the office.

Thirty minutes later and the two were parked in the lot by the Sheriff's office, quietly waiting to go in. "You ready Lori?" She held her knees closer to her chest. "No...but I know I need to do this. It's what's best for everyone".

Bobby reached out and took her hand in his. "Listen, everything is going to be just fine. I'll be with you every step of the way". He then gave her his most reassuring smile and she returned it with a small smile of her own. She let go of his hand and stepped out of the car, with Bobby quickly following her.

Holding his hand out again, Lori took it and followed him to the front door of the Sheriff's office. Bobby turned to her one more time and smiled before opening the door and leading her inside. The door slowly swung shut behind them as they made their way to the front desk.

* * *

**So there we are. Was this ending kind of rushed? maybe. Could I have done better? Possibly. But seeing as this is my first real beginning to end story, I think it's turned out alright. And I hope you have all enjoyed the journey here as well. Pedophilia is one of the most taboo subjects, but ignoring it isn't gonna solve any problems. If Lori got help, would any of this have happened? possibly not. Not all pedophiles are sex offenders, as in the case of Bobby, who legitimately cared about Lincoln's well being despite having these feelings for him. **

**Was all this an accurate portrayal of pedophiles? in some ways yes and in others no. I had this story in mind to invite the discussion, and hopefully broaden people's understanding of the subject in general. **

**Now that this story is done, I'll be moving onto the last part in my "What Was Missing" Trilogy. I should have that up within the next week so be on the lookout for that. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and hope you all have a good day. See you all next time.**


	10. Alternate Endings

**Hello dear readers. It's taken me a bit but I got the other endings for this all worked out finally. This first one is more in line with how I originally planned on this story ending. It starts Where Lori was trying to bring Bobby in on her scheme, only this time she actually succeeds. **

* * *

**Alternate Endings**

Giving in:

It had been a week since Lori and Bobby moved into their apartment, the two had really started making it their own in that time. They had bought enough furniture to make the living room look like an actual room instead of an empty space, and a dining table that was close to the balcony entrance so they had a nice view of Royal Woods while they ate.

The two figured it was time they had their families over and invited the Louds and Santiagos over when they were both off work.

Everyone was happy to see the new place, and the two lovebirds were happy to have everyone together in their new place. After the quick tour of the apartment, everyone sat down in the dining area for a dinner that Lori and Bobby made themselves. Lynn Sr. congratulated the two on how quickly they really made the place feel like a home. Lori was happy but there was only one person's opinion she cared about in this moment, Lincoln's.

She may have kept her distance this past week, but it only did so much to alleviate her feelings of longing, feelings that Bobby wasn't even able to dissipate anymore. She just couldn't get over the way she felt about him. Lori had yet to see a therapist, canceling her appointment and Lying to Bobby about it.

In his defense, she gave him no reason to doubt her, she had gotten used to lying about her issues over the years, and he just happen to be a little too gullible for his own good.

Lori was starting to plan something however, a way to finally have what, who, she wanted and get away with it.

But her main issue now was whether her boo-boo bear would play ball or not, she knew how he felt about this whole situation but he might crack if given the opportunity. She'd bring it up to him after everyone had left for the night.

She had a fallback if things didn't go as planned, she just hoped she wouldn't have to resort to it.

Bobby and Lori saw their families out and told them they'd have to do this again real soon. Once everyone was gone Lori decided to find out how best to proceed with her plan. Bobby was washing the dishes when Lori walked over to help him, and probe his mind for how agreeable he'd be. "It was nice having everyone over, I definitely agree that we should do this again. Maybe even have some of them over for a sleepover or something once we get the spare room set up".

Bobby smiled as she grabbed the plate from his hands and started drying what he'd already washed. "Yeah, I'd like that, it was nice to see your family again. S-speaking of which, how are you? Don't think I didn't notice the glances you kept throwing your brother".

__"Well he's more perceptive than I give him credit for". __

"Oh I'm… doing alright, really I am. I just… took some glances is all, trust me everything's good". Lori tried her best to sound reassuring but had the sense that she was failing in that regard.

"Well alright, so long as you're sure. If I'm being honest I might've snuck a glance here and there myself". Bobby handed her a few utensils as he started cleaning a couple bowls. Chuckling a little on his comment.

__"Maybe he won't be against it once I tell him there's no risk of being caught". __

Lori smirked before popping her next question. "Ever thought of the three of us… you know?" A light blush formed across Bobby's face and he paused while scrubbing the bowl, before lightly nodding his head and getting back to the task at hand. "Uh… y-yeah. Maybe once or twice..."

"You know… I've been thinking recently. A-and, well, I kinda realized how easy it would be to…uh, make that…happen. N-no consequences". The bowl fell from Bobby's hands into the sink with a loud clang, luckily nothing looked cracked or shattered from the impact.

Bobby stared down at the sink as he wondered if he was hearing Lori correctly. "A-are you suggesting that we-" Bobby didn't even want to finish that sentence. "You're talking about some fantasy right? Cause you know we'd never get away with it even if we really wanted to".

Handing her the bowl he previously dropped, Bobby wiped some sweat from his brow before scrubbing another bowl. Lori could feel like she was getting to him, if she played her cards right he might just agree to this. "W-well yeah, of course it's just a fantasy...but the more I thought about it, the more I realized we could actually get away with it".

Bobby set the bowl back in the sink as he grabbed onto the edge of the counter-top. He knew he needed to ask Lori, and he hoped she gave him the right answer. "B-babe, are you saying you want to? You know we can't".

Lori knew he'd be against the idea, but if she told him, if she was convincing in just the right ways...he'd flip. She just had to hit the right buttons and her boo-boo bear would agree with her plan, and everything would work out just how she wanted. "Well did you want to hear it anyways? No harm in just talking about it right?" She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a pleading look. _"I shouldn't be indulging her like this..."__._

Sighing as he handed her the last of the dishes, he turned to her and dried his hands off. "Yeah sure, just finish that and we'll go talk about it". Lori quickly dried the bowl and left it on the drying rack to her right as she followed her boyfriend to their bedroom.

Over an hour later and Bobby held his head in his hands. "I-I just don't know Lori. You know how many different ways this could go wrong". Lori knew it was going to be an uphill battle to convince him but she planned her words carefully.

"Just listen Boo-boo bear. I thought of literally everything. Every outcome, every possible way it could go wrong and made a plan for each. This plan is like, totally full-proof. But only if you say yes". Bobby licked his dried lips, what Lori was telling him was crazy, but he couldn't deny how much part of him really wanted to agree with her. "B-but what if-what if there's something you didn't think of? You can't plan for everything?"

"If we do the dose right, Which I am one hundred percent sure of, then there will be no problems". Bobby grimaced as he held his hands over his face, he had to admit that it sounded nice, and would fulfill a fantasy he's long had on his mind. "I need to know for sure. Swear to me that if we do this, he won't know a thing. That it won't even be a weird dream he thought he had or anything".

"You have my word, if we do this right, then there's nothing to worry about". Lori held his hand and looked into his eyes to reassure him. _"It's working..."_ Bobby looked to her and then pulled out his phone. For a second Lori's heart skipped a beat, was he about to call the cops on her?

But then she saw what he was doing, he was looking in his pictures. He stopped on a picture of him and Lincoln. Staring at it for a moment before sighing.

"Alright..." He quietly said. She heard him still, but Lori wanted to make sure. "What?" Bobby sighed before turning back to face her. "I said alright. Let's do it".

* * *

It was another three weeks before the two put their plan into effect, once they had their guest room finished. And their alibis airtight. Lori and Bobby offered the siblings a sleepover at their place, but kept it to a couple at a time, otherwise there would be too many people to worry about. Once they got to Lincoln however they invited just him, since there was an odd number of siblings anyways.

"You sure everything is ready? And you got the right amount set?" Bobby asked Lori as they drove to the Loud House to pick Lincoln up for the night. "Bobby, I literally triple checked everything, and you even checked it yourself remember?" She responded. Bobby sighed. "I-I know, I just...I'm nervous ya know? I never thought I'd actually be doing this".

Bobby tightened his grip on the steering wheel as they got closer to Franklin Avenue. Lori noticed he was still tense and started rubbing one of his arms with her hand, trying to ease him up a bit. "Just relax alright? This is all gonna work out just fine".

The pair turned onto Franklin Avenue and the Loud House soon came into view. Bobby parked the car on the side of the road and gave one more deep breath before composing himself and getting out of the car with Lori.

Lori used the spare key she still had and unlocked the door, with Bobby following right behind her. "Hm, seems quieter than usual for a Friday afternoon". Lori commented before Leni came walking around the corner from the kitchen. "Like, omg Lori I didn't know you guys were coming over!" Leni squealed in excitement before running over to the pair and giving them both a hug.

"Leni we literally told you we'd be coming over for a little bit before taking Lincoln over to our place for the night". Leni held a finger up to her chin as she thought about it for a second. "Oh yeah, I totes forgot about that. He's upstairs in his room right now".

"I didn't see the van in the driveway, Your parents out?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, they took some of the girls out school shopping. Almost that time ya know?" Lori nodded before heading up the stairs, to see if her brother was almost ready to head out. She headed down the hall and knocked on his door. "Just one second". She heard from the other side.

A moment later and the door opened with Lincoln standing on the other side. "Hey Lori! Almost got everything packed and ready to go. I'm looking forward to hanging out with you and Bobby tonight". He said with that toothy smile that Lori adored so much. "Well we're happy to have you over twerp". Lori smiled and hugged her younger brother before leaving the room and letting him get finished packing.

Lori walked back downstairs to see Bobby sitting on the couch, chatting with Leni. "He's almost done getting ready and then we'll be heading back to our place". Lori said as she sat in the chair by the couch. "I think Lincy is totes gonna love that guest room you guys made. He's not gonna know what to do with all that extra space haha. So you guys got anything special planned for tonight?"

Bobby began nervously coughing a little as he looked off to the side. Lori meanwhile was calm, and shot Bobby and annoying glance at being so jumpy and his overreaction from Leni's comment. Mentally screaming at him. _"Just chill the hell out". _She thought to herself as Bobby drank some of his water. "Oh we have a few things planned, Bobby's making a nice dinner for us and we had a couple movies I'm sure Lincoln will like".

As if on cue, the Loud boy descended the staircase with his backpack on, ready to go. Bobby gulped as he watched him head down the stairs and walk over to them. _"Just act natural man". _"Yo, Linc my man. You ready for tonight?" Bobby said as he reached his hand out for a brofist with Lincoln. Lincoln extended his own hand and pounded it with a smile. "You know it. Thanks again for inviting me over".

"Of course bro, so you ready to go? Traffic was already getting bad when we were driving over here". Lincoln nodded and the three of them said bye to Leni as they left the house and got in Bobby's car.

* * *

It took the trio around thirty minutes to reach Lori and Bobby's apartment. They showed him to the guest room they got set up and he left his stuff in the room.

"So Bobby here is gonna get dinner started since its almost four. Why don't we head down to Gus' for a little bit until everything's done?" Lincoln agreed and him and Lori started heading out of the apartment, leaving Bobby alone to make dinner for the night.

Lori passed a knowing wink at him as they left and Bobby waited for a minute before heading to their bedroom and grabbing the syringe Lori got a hold of.

He looked down at it and the contents within, Lori said that it already had the right amount of the drug inside it. All Bobby had to do was inject Lincoln's dinner with it and he'd be out for the night, no matter what they did.

Bobby was still hesitant, he stood there with the needle in his hands, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Even if he wasn't going to be awake for any of it, they were still violating him, Bobby knows he agreed to this but now that the time has come, he didn't know if he could do it. And yet, without even realizing he had been moving, he was standing in front of the counter ready to get the dinner started so he can inject the drug into Linc's meal. As much as he wanted to deny it, he wanted this, and it will only be the one time, no more.

Bobby started cooking the chicken dinner he had planned for the three of them and once everything was done and ready he grabbed the syringe again. Lori's words echoed in his mind. _"Just stick that in his chicken and inject the whole thing in it. He'll be out till late in the morning the next day". _

Bobby held the syringe over the chicken, but his hand wouldn't stop shaking, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. His hand got steadier and he stuck the needle in and injected it's contents into the food. He then quickly wrapped the needle in a napkin and threw the thing in the garbage. No evidence.

A few minutes later and Lori and Lincoln walked through the front door.

Turning to see the pair walking in, Bobby put on a smile to mask the dark deed he just started. "H-hey guys. Have fun? I got dinner all ready to go". Lori got close and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Thanks Bobby, and yeah we had a blast, right Linc?" The boy nodded his head and walked over to the dining table, where the food was already set and waiting to be devoured.

The trio ate their dinner with Bobby worriedly glancing over at Lincoln on occasion. Trying to see if the boy had noticed anything off about it. But after eating the last bite, Bobby calmed down a bit, it seemed like everything was still going according to plan.

Once they were done, Lori showed Lincoln the surprise movie she got for them to watch the night. It was an Ace Savvy movie that had just come out a week before hand, one that Lincoln still hadn't gotten the chance to see.

After putting the dishes in the sink, Bobby joined the pair on the couch and they started the movie, with Bobby taking occasional glances at his watch and then over to Lincoln. He didn't know how Lori could be so calm in this situation, they were moments from doing something so crazy, and yet she sat there with a calm smile on her face. While Bobby was the complete opposite, a mess of nerves, not knowing what to do with himself in the moments before he crosses a line.

Bobby heard a yawn to his right and saw Lincoln looking very drowsy, the drug was taking affect, it was just a matter of time now.

The movie was half over with and Lori looked at her brother next to her on the couch, only to see that we was now fast asleep. She nudged Bobby's arm and he looked over and breathed heavily. This was it.

"Alright, let's go get changed and it will be time to have some fun". Lori said as she delivered a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek, leading him to the bedroom. The pair changed into clothes to make them look like home invaders, wearing ski masks to complete their looks. Just in case the drug didn't last as long as it was supposed to. "You ready for this Boo-boo Bear?" Lori asked as she held his hand. "It's just going to be this one time right? tonight's it?" She nodded her head in response.

"Okay, let's do this". Bobby said as he pulled the mask over his head and headed back out to the living room to grab Lincoln and bring him into the guest room, where Lori waited.

Bobby looked down at the sleeping Loud, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. And Bobby hoped he would never find out.

Carefully picking up Lincoln in his arms, Bobby headed to the guest room and passed by Lori as he gently set Lincoln down on the bed.

Bobby just stared down at Lincoln, he stood there not knowing what to do with himself. Lori however took the initiative and moved in front of Bobby, planting a quick kiss on his lips before moving over to the bed. She leaned over her brother and stared at his lips, crashing her own onto his and craning her head as she deepened the kiss. Bobby continued to stare, dumbfounded at the scene before him.

"Well? Gonna join in Bobby?" Lori said seductively as she used her hands to roam over her brother's body before slipping one under his shirt. Bobby slowly nodded before moving closer to the bed…

An hour later and Bobby left the room. He ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

_"__Did-__d__id I really just do that? Fuck I...I shouldn't have done this. It's wrong and I -I..." _He heard footsteps coming closer and looked to the bathroom door to see Lori leaning against the door-frame. Wiping off some _substance _that was still on her lips. This caused Bobby to hurl more into the toilet. _"This was a mistake". _Was all that was going through Bobby's mind.

Lori rolled her eyes and left Bobby to contemplate his thoughts while she went back to the guest room to finish cleaning up.

Later that night Lori laid in bed, waiting for Bobby to stop freaking out and join her to go to sleep. Just as she was about to drift off to a blissful sleep by herself, Bobby slumped into their room. Lori had no idea why he was so dispirited, she knew he had to have enjoyed himself in there, she knows she did…

"Boo-boo Bear, what's wrong. I know you had fun so what's the issue?" Bobby looked at her. "That was wrong Lori, we violated him. We crossed a line neither of us should've crossed". Lori huffed in annoyance. "Look what's done is done. He was asleep the entire time, and with how everything turned out it looked like all three of us enjoyed ourselves, even if he didn't know he was. There's no way of anyone finding out unless one of us tells someone".

"No one got hurt and so far everything has turned out fine. So just go to sleep and it's all gonna work out alright bear?" Bobby still felt disgusted with himself, he shouldn't have listened to Lori in the first place, but she was right in one thing: What's done is done. They can't go back and change things now, all that's left is to move past this. But the issue was, part of him didn't want it to be just this once, now that he knows how it feels, he wanted more.

Bobby did his best to clear those thoughts as he laid down next to Lori and tried his best to get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to the smell of breakfast being made. Stumbling out of bed he walked out of the room and stopped at the end of the hallway. He caught sight of Lincoln, scarfing down a plate of eggs that Lori had made as part of their breakfast. "Hey Bobby, sorry I fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Guess I was pretty tired last night".

Lori was right, it looked like he had no idea what really happened last night, and he never would. Bobby snapped out of his daze and sat down with Lincoln as Lori brought over a plate for him and the three ate their breakfast together before finishing the movie from last night.

Later in the day they brought Lincoln back home and Everything went back to normal. At least until a certain little genius decided to run one of her routine check-ups on her siblings. As she was examining the results on her brother's tests she found traces of an unusual drug in his system. "Hmmm, wonder how this got here?" She said as she looked up the what exactly the drug was.

* * *

**So needless to say, the pair didn't get away with their crime and were eventually found out. Just goes to show that you can never plan for everything. The next one I don't really have much detail for. This one I came up with as a possibility when The story was nearing it's completion. This is the "Happiest" of the three possible ways I could've ended the story. Basically Lori actually went to the therapist to get help for her urges and managed to get everything under control, returning to a mostly normal life where Lori barely thought of her brother like that. Eventually her and Bobby got married and had kids of their own, living a nice apple pie life into their old age. **

* * *

**And I did have a third one in mind, one that I almost went through with as the main ending but decided it would just be too "Out there" for this story. It takes place during the last chapter, after Bobby gets the note from Lori. She lied to him in her note and kidnapped both him and Lincoln to show both of them her version of "love". This one would've been the "Darkest" possible way the story could've ended, with Lori being killed by the end of it after having her fun with Bobby and Lincoln one more time. **

* * *

**Anyways that's all. I think the ending I chose as the main one still works the best. Be sure to sound off in the comments at which ending you would've preferred as the main ending to this story, maybe I'll further adapt one of these into a one-shot later down the line. I already have the next chapter in "What Was Missing" halfway done with so be on the lookout for that in the coming weeks as well. Until then see you guys and gals later. **


End file.
